Novio canino
by Ola-chan
Summary: Eren, estudiante de jardinería, tiene preocupados a sus amigos y causo un escándalo en su familia desde que decidio presentar a su primer novio, un lobo siberiano con el que vive en los dormitorios de la universidad. Lo que no saben es que ese lobo es también un humano bastante posesivo y gruñón. ¿Aceptaran sus padres esa relación? ¿y la manada de Levi? RIREN/Lobo-LevixEren/MPREG
1. De rodillas

**Dedicado a Mikraller.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Era un niño normal como cualquier otro.

Hetero por supuesto.

Y testarudo.

Un pequeño ojiverde que siempre se metía en problemas, siempre rompía la ventana del vecino o caía accidentalmente sobre el jardín recién plantado de la señora de la esquina. Pero para sorpresa del mundo, siempre era perdonado gracias a la mirada de cachorro o gato mojado que utilizaba calculadoramente para esas ocasiones.

Esa misma mirada con las cejas arqueadas, las mejillas infladas y los ojos centelleantes como dos esmeraldas del cielo. Esa misma mirada lo salvo y cambio su destino para siempre.

 **Hora: 10:30 PM**

 **En algún lugar del mundo, dentro de la pequeña casa de los Jaeger.**

—Volveremos pronto Eren —la castaña de mirada dulce arropaba a su hijo entre las mantas azules de la cama con forma de auto— a tiempo para tu cumpleaños. Así que pórtate bien.

—Si mamá —dijo el pequeño dejándose enterrar entre las sábanas.

—No hables con extraños y come tu comida, no quiero castigarte ¿entendido? —anunció su padre— duerme bien y apaga las luces.

—¡No las apagues! —chilló el ojiverde— los monstruos vendrán por mí y..

—Nadie vendrá por ti —insistió su madre colocándose la gruesa chaqueta para salir— solo cierra los ojos y piensa en otra cosa.

Ellos se iban al campo para visitar a su abuela, llegarían a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Eren sin sentirse culpables por dejarlo solo durante cuatro días. De todas formas, ya era hora de que el castaño madurara un poco.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá —Eren agitó la mano despidiéndose de ellos— no se olviden de mis regalos.

Grisha sonrió al cerrar la puerta de la habitación infantil y dejarlo todo a oscuras.

Eren era su niño bueno, un ángel.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

" _Piensa en dulces, piensa en pan"_ pensó Eren tratando de evitar el molesto silencio que absorbía su mente en medio de la oscuridad.

Ni una sola luz se colaba por la ventana. A punto de mojar la cama por el miedo, Eren cerró los ojos tratando de soñar cosas lindas pero un chirrido lo puso en alerta. Era su puerta abriéndose, abriéndose sola.

Respiró hondo una y otra vez soltando ligeros gemidos de miedo.

La puerta se detuvo a medio abrir y unos sonidos de pisadas húmedas se acercaron hasta el borde de su cama, esta se hundió con ligereza causa del peso de "algo" que saltaba ágilmente sobre las colchas.

Ese algo se arrastró hasta posicionar sus cuatro patas aprisionándolo para que no escapara.

Eren cerró los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo como la cosa que respiraba con fuerza, lo olfateó tres veces depositando un botón húmedo sobre su frente. Entonces un gruñido salido del mismo infierno le dio a entender al castaño que aquello era real.

—Si te como... —la cosa habló— recuperaré las fuerzas.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos ante el pánico, al menos quería ver quien era el monstruo que lo tenía acorralado. Abrió los ojos con cautela quedando hipnotizado ante una especie de perro-lobo siberiano de ojos grises como el hielo. Con el pelaje negro y blanco típico de esa raza.

—Espero que estés limpio, cachorro —volvió a decir el lobo sin mover la boca, como si pudiera comunicarse telepáticamente con él.

—No soy un sucio —se animó a decir Eren, ignorando lo irreal de la situación.

—Odio a los niños —bufó el lobo— y más a los que tienen la boca grande.

¿Por qué hablaba con su presa?

Estaba herido a causa de un ataque y necesitaba a ese niño para alimentarse y poder escapar.

Esa era su vida, cuando sus padres murieron había dejado la manada y desde entonces su vida se convirtió en algo rutinario y solitario. De vez en cuando se encontraba con algunos ex compañeros de caza y recuperaban su forma humana para poder conversar o ir a un bar cercano.

Por ahora solo tenía que cortarle el cuello a ese cachorro de humano y comérselo. Y no podía.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó el ojiverde— ¿Por qué puedes hablar?

—Eso no te incumbe

—Mi cumpleaños es en cuatro días —dijo el ojiverde

Genial, iba a devorar a un cumpleañero.

—Felicidades —ironizó el perro— Me importa una mierda

—Me gustas —el ojiverde perdió todo el miedo quitándose las cobijas de encima para poder contemplar el pecho del lobo y acariciar su fino pelaje— siempre quise tener un perro

La sorpresa no se dejó esperar, los filosos ojos del lobo se abrieron un poco al ver la carita de bebé y los ojos esmeraldas del cachorro.

Su oreja derecha se movió en un estremecimiento que le recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo al sentir la diminuta mano del niño que acariciaba su pecho repetidas veces con una concentración exquisita.

Definitivamente, quería volver a ver la sonrisa de ese niño.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—Y entonces la vecina le dijo a mamá que era una plaga, pero yo solo quería quitar esa horrible maceta de su ventana, era verde y olía mal —el ojiverde abrió las manos de forma exagerada haciendo alusión a la maceta.

—Cachorro, ¿nadie te dijo que no debes meterte con las cosas de los demás? —respondió el lobo, entretenido por la conversación

—¡Pero era horrible! —chilló el ojiverde— tenía que exterminar esa cosa. ¿Por qué me dices cachorro?

—Por qué no me dijiste tu nombre

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, señor lobo.

—No me digas señor, no soy tan viejo —el lobo parpadeó tres veces— mi nombre es Levi, solo Levi

—¿Y siempre fuiste un animal?

—No

—¿Entonces que eres?

—Un hombre lobo

—Los hombre lobo no existen —recordó el niño— tú solo eres un perro parlante.

Enojado, el pelinegro decidió presentarse tal y como era por primera vez ante un humano.

Sus patas delanteras crecieron, estirándose hasta convertirse en manos perfectamente hechas por la mano de algún ser divino. Sus orejas se hundieron entre el pronto cabello azabache que apareció en su lugar y el hocico comenzó a deformarse dándole una apariencia más estéticamente humana.

Todo el pelaje se escondió convirtiéndose en una piel tan fina y cremosa como la porcelana, su cuerpo bien trabajado salía a la luz.

Estaba desnudo, sobre un niño sin posibilidades de escapar. Pero Eren se tragó todo el shock de la fantástica escena y levantó tímidamente la mano para acariciar la cabellera azabache del mayor.

—Levi, estás herido —pronunció notando la cortada que sangraba en el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro.

—Es hora de irme —susurró el ojigris sintiéndose algo culpable— esto no está bien, cachorro.

De repente quería aparearse con el niño y eso no estaba nada bien. Era humano y un niño.

—¿Puedo visitarte en tu casa? —le preguntó el menor viendo como aquel "señor lobo" bajaba con cuidado de la cama, evitando tocarlo.

—No tengo casa —le dijo— no tengo familia

—Entonces...quédate. Es triste que alguien esté tan solo

Talvez no fue la forma en que lo dijo, o algo parecido.

Talvez Levi nunca debió quedarse. O pasara desapercibido para los padre de Eren, ellos creyeron que se trataba de una simple mascota, un perro, el ser más bajo de la humanidad.

Lo dejaron pasar.

La casa Jaeger fue más que un refugio.

Era un hogar.

Después de eso vino la secundaria y Eren ya era un adolescente. Las muchachas solían molestarlo e ir a su casa, pero dejaron de hacerlo a causa de la mirada asesina que siempre les lanzaba "el perro de Eren"

Se graduó con honores para ganar una beca que decidió rechazar para convertirse en un estudiante de jardinería. Amaba las plantas, amaba la botánica.

Amaba a sus padres y su vida.

Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y luego de ahorrar el dinero suficiente más la chequera que le dio su padre, decidió asistir a la universidad y buscar un departamento de dormitorios para estudiantes, lo suficientemente barato y espacioso para sus plantas...y para Levi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **DE RODILLAS**

El despertador sonó cerca de las cinco de la mañana y volvió a repetirse a las seis y media.

Una mano logró darle un golpe para callarlo, luego esa mano se recogió hasta llegar a la cama donde su cuerpo dormía plácidamente.

—Oi, levántate —gruñó una voz— todavía no entiendo como termine con un vago como tú.

El lobo subió a la cama saltando sobre el pecho del ojiverde y sacándole el aire de los pulmones, si tuviera su cuerpo de humano de seguro lo habría sacado patadas de allí.

Eren agradeció ese gentil muestra de afecto y se deslizo fuera de las sábanas para ir a preparar la comida.

Su momento de gloria comenzaba, darle de comer a Levi en el plato del perro era lo suficientemente bueno para desquitarse.

—Ni lo creas —bufó Levi al ver como Eren vertía su taza de café en aquel plato brillante— vas a pagarlo caro, cachorro.

El lobo dio un salto sobre el indefenso cuerpo del ojiverde y se convirtió en humano nuevamente solo para apresar entre sus brazos al menor y regañarlo por aquella falta de respeto.

—¿Desde cuándo controlas la transformación? —interrogó Eren tratando de zafarse del agarre

—Desde que nos mudamos, tonto —gruñó con enojo mostrándole los colmillos al menor

—¡No me digas tonto! —se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el mayor— Yo solo quería dormir un poco más.

—No pienso salir con un cachorro flojo y vago que duerme todo el día

—Pero te encanta este cachorro flojo y vago —ronroneó el ojiverde apresando el cuello de Levi para acercar su rostro y darle un beso— tanto que no te importa estar desnudo en nuestra sala.

—Extorsionista, ni creas que con esa cara tuya vas a conseguir algo —el pelinegro se aferró a sus caderas con la dos manos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo— eres muy gay para mí, Eren.

—¿Sexo matinal, señor lobo? —sugirió el menor— se cuánto te gusta.

Ambos cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, casi rozándose. Eren talló su pecho con el del pelinegro en busca de aquel calor tan agradable.

Desde hacía dos años que se conocían a la perfección. Cada uno ponía su parte para mantener esa relación y el secreto de la misma, nadie podía enterarse que Levi era un mitad lobo. De lo contrario la manada lo buscaría y se lo llevarían muy lejos.

Sacándose esos pensamientos de la mente, Levi bajo las manos hasta los muslos del menor sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento y en un momento dado pellizco con suavidad esa piel bronceada que era de su propiedad.

—¡Cosquillas no! ¡eso es trampa! —gritó Eren— además estas desnudo, pervertido.

Lanzó carcajadas a gusto tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor. Entonces cayó al suelo colocando las manos al frente para no golpearse la cara.

Levi hizo lo mismo y aprovechando la posición en la que estaba puso en cuatro al ojiverde elevándole las caderas para poder sentir como el redondeado culo de Eren chocaba contra su entrepierna.

Frotó su polla contra esa entrada hasta notar como Eren comenzaba a impacientarse

—Házmelo fuerte —gimió el ojiverde con toda la coquetería posible— fuerte y rudo.

—¿Fuerte?

—Si —sintió una embestida ligera

—¿Qué tanto?

—Quiero gritar tu nombre hasta que te corras dentro —bajó la cabeza elevando más las caderas y dejándose totalmente expuesto.

Levi iba a decir algo mas pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y una tensión horrible reino en el lugar.

—E...Ere...n —pronunció Armin sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Mierda —soltó el ojiverde al sentir ya no unas manos rodeando su cintura sino unas patas de perro.

Levi sacó la lengua bajando rápidamente del cuerpo del ojiverde y se fue tranquilamente al cuarto continuó moviendo la cola con desinterés.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —sollozó el menor bastante asustado pero la erección que tenía entre los pantalones no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

El bastardó de Levi había sido más rápido del esperado. Apenas oyó la cerradura de la puerta se transformó en lobo tan rápido como pudo dejándolo a él como una especie de trastornado mental que se ponía en cuatro para ser montado.

Iba a matarlo, iba a dejarlo en abstinencia por una semana, mejor dos o tres.

O todo un año...

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Él es mi novio.**

 _El secreto del éxito es la honestidad_


	2. El es mi novio

**Dedicado a Mikraller por su cumpleaños.**

 **No es un shota, ni un drama, ni un romance normal, tampoco es zoofilia al 100%...ok creo que ya dije mucho.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Levi lobo x Eren / Romance / MPREG / Erwin lobo x Armin / humor / final crack**

* * *

Eren estuvo explicando la penosa escena que su mejor amigo estuvo forzado a presenciar. Trató de aclararlo durante todo el camino a la universidad e Sina, una y otra vez, con tanta desesperación que Armin se detuvo para escuchar las razones.

Eren era su hermano, confidente y amigo, por supuesto que se detendría a escuchar sus explicaciones sobre el por qué lo encontró cogiendo con su perro!.

Si el ojiverde tenía un fetiche con su perro, allá él. ¿Para qué delatarlo?, conocía a sus padres y sabía de lo que eran capaces.

—¡Pero no es eso! —gritó Eren con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Escucha —Armin comenzaba a impacientarse— me acuesto con Jean y Marco, los tres a la vez. No hay de qué avergonzarse Eren, todos tenemos secretos de alcoba. Siempre y cuando no dañes a Levi..

—Nunca le haría daño y ¡nunca le haría eso a Levi!

—Hablo enserio —continuo el ojiazul— no voy a discriminarte. Si te gusta tu perro quizá se deba a que la tienes pequeña y te avergüenza salir con alguien.

—Soy normal, la tengo...normal —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojiverde, con la cara amoratada de tanto gritar se hiperventilo por la desesperación.

—Cálmate, no tiembles —dijo Armin— ya sé que te gusta la zoofilia —hizo una mueca— pero si quieres cambiar únete a Jean y Marco, nos reunimos los fines de semana..

Realmente no estaba escuchándolo.

—¡No! Simplemente...solo soy gay

—Guardare tu secreto —Armin no le creyó nada— debo ir a clase, tengo un examen, nos vemos en los comedores.

El ojiverde grito al ver como su amigo escapaba corriendo.

Un rato después la vibración de su teléfono lo obligo a calmarse un poco para contestar.

" _¿Cómo te va?"_ esa era la voz de Levi

" _Jódete"_ contestó el ojiverde de manera furiosa

" _Llega temprano a casa_ " el azabache ignoró el insulto

" _No lo haré"_ Eren elevó la voz _"me iré de fiesta. ¿Sabes? Acabo de enterarme que Armin monta un trio con mis dos mejores amigos. ¡Tal vez me acepten!""_

Colgó

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—Zoofilia —deletreó Armin entrando a la web, lo primero que salió a la vista fueron cientos de páginas porno, tenía que ser especifico— ¿Qué es la zoofilia, señor google?

Bestialismo o zoo sexualidad, es una parafilia que consiste en la atracción sexual o incluso la realización del acto sexual entre un humano y otra especie animal.

Armin le dio click a otra página desde su laptop, todos los amigos que lo rodeaban por detrás esperaban expectantes el veredicto final del rubio.

Armin suspiró, investigo, le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich, puso en pausa el video que llegó a los dos segundos de reproducción y cerró la laptop.

—Es... —Jean fue el primero en hablar—...yo no me atrevería.

Marco y Eren tomaron asiento a lado de Armin.

—Cállense —gruñó el ojiverde apretándose la cabeza con las manos— necesito aclarar mi mente

—¿Acaso quieres practicarlo? —preguntó Jean tomando asiento a su lado.

Gracias al cielo el comedor estaba vacío a esa hora, nadie los escucharía.

—Curiosidad —mintió Eren

—La mayoría de los animales anuda —les dijo Marco— cuando copulan el pene del macho aumenta su tamaño y se queda "pegado" a la hembra por cierto tiempo. Esto asegura que el semen del macho se quedará en la hembra aumentando la oportunidad de preñarla.

" _Levi anuda"_ recordó Eren _"¿eso lo convierte en perro?"_ una nueva pregunta surgió dentro de su cabeza. ¿¡Eso me convierte a mí en alguien inmoral!?

En cambió Jean cubrió su boca imaginándolo tal y como lo dijo Marco.

—Disculpen —se fue— voy a vomitar.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó el ojiazul ignorando a Jean que ya se encontraba tirando el desayuno en el baño de hombres.

—Tengo una granja —explicó el pecoso— de vez en cuando ayudo a mi tío en la reproducción de las vacas, y los perros que viven ahí siempre hacen eso.

Eren recordó los veinte minutos que Levi le hacía esperar antes de fecundarlo...no...carajo, no lo fecundaba. Antes de correrse dentro, esa era la palabra correcta.

—Interesante —habló el rubio

—Es natural —volvió a decir Marco— pero con un humano es antinatural, ya que los animales solo buscan procrear.

Eren se quedó frio.

Si Levi era mitad humano y mitad lobo, ¿solo buscaba preñarlo?

—¿Qué opinan del sexo con hombres lobo? —preguntó el ojiverde sin despegar la vista del suelo— ¿también es zoofilia?

Conocía la respuesta.

—Los hombres lobo no existen Eren

Dejaron de hablar del tema cuando Jean volvió del sanitario.

La tarde paso entre clases de botánica y Eren pensando en Levi. Clases de plantas, agricultura intensiva y Eren más nervioso que antes.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—Estoy en casa —anunció el ojiverde quitándose las zapatillas antes de entrar

—Creí que no ibas a venir —Levi lo recibió saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cintura y la cabellera mojada

Eren volteó la mirada para no ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del pelinegro.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurró seriamente

—Si se trata de tu amigo afeminado y lo que vio esta mañana —el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para entrar al dormitorio, esperando que el menor lo siguiera— sabes que no fue mi culpa, nadie puede conocer mi verdadera identidad.

—Es fácil decirlo —Eren lo siguió— podrías haberte presentado como humano. No tienes idea de la humillación que tuve que soportar. Que tengo que soportar día tras día.

—Mis ojos y mis dientes me delatarían —se excusó— puedo ocultar mi forma animal, incluso mi cola y orejas. Pero se darían cuenta.

Eren tiró su mochila al suelo, Levi tenía razón, sus ojos afilados y la dentadura casi puntiaguda eran idénticas a las de un canino. Sin mencionar las garras que Levi dejaba salir cuando se enfadaba, y la cola…y las orejas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —dijo rápidamente

—Si me delatan sabrían todo sobre mi especie —reflexionó el pelinegro— seriamos cazados y exterminados, investigarían con nuestro cuerpo —miró de forma amenazadora al menor— y obviamente nos separarían. Te harían daño.

Fue crudo y realista.

El ojiverde ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, su vida sin Levi era una perspectiva aterradora.

—Dijiste que tu manada te expulsó

—Fue una lucha de poder —explicó Levi— preferí irme de ese lugar.

—Y hasta ahora has permanecido oculto —el ojiverde tuvo que sentarse en la cama

—Si

—Como mi perro —en su voz se notaba cierto reproche y dolor

—Exactamente

—Tenemos relaciones —comenzó a decir el ojiverde— lo hemos hecho mil veces, incluso somos novios, pero todavía me escondes varias cosas.

Se sentía frustrado, Eren decidió recostarse en la cama tapando su rostro. El ojigris dejo caer la toalla para subir sobre él y recostarse en su pecho. A veces su pareja se comportaba como una adolescente gruñona, pero era encantador.

Estaba desnudo, aprovecho la situación y se transformó en lobo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Eren apartando las manos de su rostro para ver la cara de Levi

" _Te gusta acariciar mi pelaje cuando estas estresado"_ Levi no movió la boca para hablar, utilizaba algo de telepatía para comunicarse con Eren cada vez que se transformaba en lobo.

—Levi —el castaño bajó la mano un poco para tocarle la cabeza— ¿lo que hacemos tú y yo es zoofilia?

El lobo bajo las orejas para sentir los dedos de Eren repasando todo su pelaje.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_ preguntó

Eren tuvo que contarle acerca de la charla de Armin y Marco.

—Estoy nervioso —dijo al final— mis padres siempre fueron estrictos conmigo, me inculcaron sus creencias y no quiero…

" _Nunca te la he metido con mi forma de lobo"_ contestó el ojigris _"es demasiado grande, podrías morir"_

—Pero muerdes mi hombro para embestirme —repuso el ojiverde— como lo hace un gato con una gata en celo

" _Es instintivo, eres mi pareja"_

—Anudas dentro de mí —continuó enumerando

" _eso es natural, no puedo evitarlo"_

—Te gusta la posición del perrito

" _¿Qué?"_

—Ya sabes —Eren se sonrojo— tenerme a cuatro. En la cama o en el piso.

Si Levi-lobo tuviera un hocico adaptado para sonreír de seguro ya lo habría hecho.

" _Escucha, mi manada tenia ciertas reglas"_ le dijo _"solo nos es permitido tener una pareja, a la cual cortejamos hasta llegar al ritual de apareamiento. Eres mi hembra, por así decirlo."_

—Eso suena bastante despectivo

" _Nunca lo hicimos con mi forma de lobo por una razón"_

—¿Qué razón?

" _Si anudo dentro de ti con mi forma animal tendríamos crías, una camada, tres o cinco niños, un equipo de fútbol completo"_ vio que Eren dejo de acariciarlo y ahora estaba en shock _"Nuestros hijos serian híbridos de lobo, y tú tendrías que cargar con una matriz por tres meses."_

—Nunca me lo dijiste —tartamudeó el menor— se supone que esas cosas no existen.

—Los hombres lobo no existen, los mitos son cuentos de hadas —Levi se acercó para lamer su mejilla— la magia…no es real. Pero yo estoy aquí, contigo. Te escogí cono mi pareja potencial, eres fuerte. Algún día tendremos una camada

—Qué pasa si me niego

—Es tu decisión, pero yo no te abandonaré jamás.

Eso conmovió al menor.

Como si se tratará de una propuesta de matrimonio. De repente tuvo ganas de soñar con la propuesta

—Bésame —pidió sintiendo como el lobo se convertía en humano otra vez.

—Por supuesto

Eren recibió el beso, sus lenguas chocaban entre sí con hambre y desesperación, a la vez Levi metía ambas manos dentro de la playera de Eren para subirla hacia arriba y quitársela. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y la ropa interior

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

Fue rápido, hermoso y breve.

Los dedos del pelinegro se movían por todo su cuerpo como peces ciegos buscando el lugar más sensible, se detuvieron en su boca y el pecho.

El menor gimió bajito al sentir una punzada de dolor en su propio miembro, necesitaba atención así que el mismo comenzó a enrollar la palma de su mano y comenzó a moverla a un ritmo fuerte.

Levi apartó los dedos que el ojiverde chupaba con fruición. Los insertó uno a uno en la entrada de su ano haciéndolo quejarse y gemir con fuerza.

Eren arqueó la espalda buscando más fricción , algo más que dedos, el mayor lo entendió y su dilatada entrada pudo sentir como otra cosa más dura se posaba delante para comenzar a invadirlo.

A cambio dejo lo que hacía para rodear con las manos el cuello del pelinegro mostrándole la mirada más lasciva y tierna que tenía.

Seguida por supuesto de un sollozo jadeante cuando sintió la intrusión en su interior.

—Para que estés más a gusto —ronroneó el pelinegro besando el lóbulo de su oreja— lo haremos de frente

—Que detallista —se burló—...mmngh...oh...cielos, Levi...es cierto

Los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron cuando empezó a dar pequeños embistes

—¿Que es cierto?

—..tu pene está..creciendo...más grande —sonrió llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir profundamente

Un lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, mitad dolor mitad placer.

Levi lamió su mejilla

Se movió con lentitud, los muslos del menor acariciaban su cintura. Las piernas de Eren rodeaban su cadera presionando cada vez que era penetrado.

Gritó al sentir como arremetían contra aquel punto tan sensible y fue acallado por la boca de Levi.

Temblaba.

Bajó una mano para explorar el pecho del mayor, sus fuertes brazos y el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos obscenos al chocar contra su piel. Era erótico.

Levi tomo impulso antes de empujar con fuerza hasta que Eren comenzó a retorcerse de placer arrugando las sábanas y arañándolas con las uñas.

Gemía con fuerza balbuceando su nombre hasta que no aguanto más y se corrió en medio sobre su pecho.

Levi sintió la contracción, pero no terminó.

Aún no.

El orgasmo de Eren recién empezaba y esa siempre era la mejor parte.

Sintió como su miembro crecía, anudando.

Agarró las caderas del menor girándose ágilmente hasta quedar de espaldas con Eren encima de él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y respirando con violencia.

—Cuanto calculas —balbuceó el ojiverde escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novio.

—Quince minutos

Estaban unidos. Sin poder separarse.

Eren pensó que lo fecundaba con sus futuros hijos y la vergüenza le ardió en el rostro como una bofetada.

Levi se entretuvo para mirarlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalino la manera en la que se mordía el labio aguantando la respiración y jadeando. Los pequeños orgasmos estaban intensificándose.

Normalmente hablaban o se quedaban callados en esos momentos, mientras la próstata de Eren era machacada con violencia.

—Deberías venir a casa —dijo Eren, tratando de concentrarse en las sensaciones— mamá organizó una cena familiar.

—No puedo acompañarte más que como tu perro

Eren gimió y Levi gruño bajito acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara.

—Lo he pensado —volvió a decir el menor— Armin y yo hemos estado investigando.

—¿De qué hablas? —una contracción le hizo perder el aliento, se vendría pronto pero Eren no dejaba de hablar y contraerse, oprimirlo, estrujarlo.

—Nunca podré presentarte como mi novio —levantó su rostro— no quiero arriesgar tú vida.

—Espera —Levi apretó los dientes jadeando calladamente cuando los ojos de Eren se dilataron al sentir como el pelinegro eyaculaba dentro y los repetidos pequeños orgasmos se intensificaron para estallar en uno solo que salió gritando el nombre de Levi desde sus labios.

El pelinegro se separó con cuidado viendo con satisfacción los muslos de Eren manchados por su semilla.

—No me mires —pidió el ojiverde cayendo a un lado para cubrirse el rostro

—Eres hermoso

—Estoy sucio —se animó a decirle

—Pero yo te ensucie —Levi lo levantó en sus brazos— así que no hay problema.

Ahora iba a llevarlo a la tina y tomarían una larga ducha juntos, siempre era así.

—Ven a mi casa —volvió a pedir el menor cuando lo depositaron dentro de la tina y un agua tibia comenzó a lloverle encima— yo quiero hacer algo, y sé que mis padres lo van a aceptar.

—No lo sé

—Si lo haces —Eren sintió un dolor en su espalda pero trató de disimularlo— quizá acepte formar una camada contigo, algún día

El ojigris aceptó. No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, pero aceptó.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Eren condujo durante tres horas hasta llegar a casa, Levi iba en el asiento trasero, bastante aburrido y molesto. No quería que el menor dañara su auto nuevo.

—Hola mamá —el ojiverde se apresuró a saludar a su madre apenas bajo del auto— ¿Cómo están?

Ella los había esperado en el porche delantero.

—Bien —le dio un abrazo— tus tías vendrán pronto. Vamos entra.

—Traje algo de comer —dijo su hijo mostrándole la bolsas con pequeños botes llenos de comida— lo hice yo mismo.

—Si tuvieras novia no tendrías que cocinar —susurró Carla— ignórame. Solo entren.

El ojiverde sintió un nudo en su corazón, como cuando no quieres que algo pase, te encomiendas a todos los santos del cielo y lloras, pero al final siempre pasa.

—¿papá está adentro? —pregunto abriendo la puerta para que Levi bajara. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y su estómago comenzó a revolverse.

—Si...estas pálido, entren —acarició la cabeza del lobo— veo que lo trajiste

—Si mamá, veras… puedes decirle que baje —el castaño ingreso a la sala— quiero comunicarles algo importante.

—¡Grisha! —gritó Carla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara— ¡Eren llegó a casa!

El ruido de varios libros cerrándose y unos pasos apresurados fue lo que se escuchó en la gran sala amueblada.

—Eren, viniste —Grisha bajó las escaleras del segundo piso para recibir a su hijo

—Hola, papá

—Dice que quiere decirnos algo importante —mencionó Carla mientras Eren le daba un abrazo a su padre.

Ellos tomaron asiento viendo como el ojiverde seguía de pie apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, no solo estaba pálido sino que unas fuertes ganas de llorar y vomitar lo invadieron de pies a cabeza.

" _olvídalo y vámonos_ " pidió Levi, mentalmente claro, pero preocupado por el menor.

—Prometiste apoyarme —musito en voz baja el ojiverde

—¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó su madre cogiendo un almohadón para abrazarlo.

—Nada —Eren quizo voltearse y correr hasta la salida— yo...papá, mamá —no lo hizo— saben que yo soy gay ¿cierto?

—Si, por supuesto —Grisha frotó sus manos— lo dijiste hace años, fue difícil de asimilarlo, nunca tendremos nietos, es triste.

—Aún estoy en desacuerdo —protestó su madre— yo quiero nietos.

—Carla —el señor Jeager la fulmino con la mirada— ya hablamos de esto. Dijiste que apoyarías a Eren.

—Tengo novio —se animó a decir el ojiverde.

Esas dos palabras fueron como un par de bombas dejadas a los pies de los señores Jeager, un precioso regalo fétido.

Grisha respiró con fuerza, algún día tenía que pasar eso, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado.

Todavía no.

—¿Es una buena noticia?

—Increíble —la castaña dejo el almohadón a un lado— ¿desde cuando tienes novio?

—Desde los dieciséis, cuando estaba en secundaria —estaba exaltado— quiero...quiero pedirles algo. Un favor. No me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado lo que vine a decirles. Por favor. Prométanlo.

Ellos asintieron.

Abrió la boca para hablarles pero olvidado todo lo que tenía para decir, no es un chiste, lo ha olvidado todo. Está en blanco.

Por ahora solo le tocaba ir directo al grano, breve y preciso. Dejar caer la bomba y escapar o esperar los resultados.

Levi se quedó quieto.

Agitó la cola y supo que ese sería un mal día cuando Eren decidió arruinar la vida de sus padres.

—Los amo —comenzó a decir— y me educaron muy bien, de eso no hay duda —tanteó el terreno y lo hizo— mi novio se llama Levi.

Silencio.

Nadie se mueve.

Carla tira su trenza hacia atrás recogiendo las palabras de su hijo, las pesa y calcula hasta obtener un resultado perfecto.

—Como el perro —dice sonriendo— que casualidad.

Grisha ya lo ha entendido, se cubre la boca y mira al suelo.

De repente todas las piezas encajan en el rompecabezas.

—...es...el perro¡? —la ojimiel intenta rebuscar una esperanza, algo, cualquier cosa que niegue lo que ha dicho.

Pero Eren le rompe la fé asintiendo tres veces en señal de que esta en lo correcto.

—Eren...no puede ser —la señora Jaeger esta impactada— ay...Eren porque...

—¿Es una broma de mal gusto? —cuestiona Grisha poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirar a su hijo fijamente.

—No papá

—Eren Jaeger, habló enserio

—Yo también papá

—¡Eren, no estás en tu juicio! —esta vez es Carla la que grita— eso es zoofilia, y con Levi. El perro...no Eren —comienza a balbucear en voz baja— debemos llevarte a un psiquiatra. Debimos hacerlo desde que te gustaron los hombres.

—No estoy enfermo

—Atrévete a repetirlo —amenaza Grisha— atrévete

—Mi novio es un perro y yo soy el pasivo, no entiend...

La bofeteada resonó en toda la casa, justo en el momento cuando entraron las tías de Eren con sus bolsos y ollas llenas de comida para la reunión familiar.

Carla se puso a llorar.

—Por favor vete —pidió Grisha bajando la mano— vete Eren

—Aceptare lo que ordenes papá —le dijo el ojiverde llevándose la mano a la mejilla roja por el golpe.

—No pises mi casa nunca más

—Si papá —sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre— adiós —miró al sofá— mamá…yo

—No te escucho —Carla se cubrió los oídos. Estaba completamente en shock. Asqueada y dolida.

Eren tomó sus cosas, se dio la vuelta, se despidió de sus tías y salió seguido de Levi.

Entraron al auto.

El castaño condujo hasta que Levi retomó su forma y lo obligo a detenerse. Entonces se cubrió la cara para que no lo vieran.

El pelinegro no se mofó de él diciéndole "te lo dije, mocoso" o "sabias que era una locura", solo estacionó el auto tocando gentilmente las manos de su novio.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó

—Arruine a mi familia —su voz salió estrangulada— aparte de eso estoy bien, estoy perfecto.

—Algún día sabrán la verdad —dijo el ojigris— entonces tendrán que disculparse.

—No —Eren decidió encararlo— no quiero que te mueras. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero estar solo. No quiero que tu raza sea descubierta, pero quería contarles a mis padres sobre nosotros.

Abrazó al mayor forzándose a sí mismo para no temblar.

—No llores —lo consoló Levi— vamos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

Eren no le hizo caso, se desahogó con las lágrimas del niño que ya no era.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Mi humano**

 _Eres lo único que tengo._


	3. El es mi humano

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

Pasaron semanas enteras llenas de depresión antes de que el ojiverde aceptara la realidad que le tocó vivir.

No podía culpar a Levi, él no se lo merecía.

Se levantó dela cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar al pelinegro, afortunadamente pudo apagar la alarma a tiempo y se detuvo para contemplar la espalda desnuda del mayor.

Salió a la cocina encendiendo el fuego, la nevera estaba casi vacía.

Regó sus plantas.

Volvió al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Levi seguía durmiendo.

—Voy a salir —le dijo acercándose y tocándole el cuello— necesito ir de compras a la panadería.

—mmm —gruñó el ojigris sin despertar

—Levi —le susurró al oído— voy a sacar el dinero de tu chaqueta. ¿Si?

—Cállate

Eren suspiró poniéndose de pie para sacar la billetera del mayor, tal vez era hora de preguntarle donde se metía cada noche y porque llegaba tan cansado.

—Volveré en media hora —se despidió— te quiero.

Calzó sus zapatillas tomando el llavero del departamento, esa mañana hacia frio y su chaqueta de tela fina no lo ayudaba en nada. Al salir del edificio dos sombras se abalanzaron sobre él, quería gritar pero le cubrieron la cara con un pañuelo y perdió la conciencia.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Golpearon la puerta de Armin fuertemente cuando el rubio salió para ver quien lo molestaba tan temprano, todavía calzaba las pantuflas rosadas, pantalón de dormir blanco y el suéter del mismo color que le regalo su abuelo cuando vio a un hombre semidesnudo parado frente a él.

Creyó que era su navidad, el hombre era guapo, olía bien y estaba muy bien dotado. Armin restregó sus ojos sonriéndole de forma seductora, este era su día.

—¿Tu eres Armin? —le preguntó el extraño de cabello negro y brillante

—Sí, Armin Arlet —para servirte en lo que sea— ¿y tú eres?

—Soy Levi, el novio de Eren —respondió el pelinegro— ¿sabes dónde está Eren?

—Te equivocas, a Eren le gusta su perro —contó el rubio decidido a no perder semejante hombre— él es rarito.

—Yo soy el perro

El rubio sonrió sin ganas, entonces el pelinegro lo empujó hacia adentro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se quitó el pantalón sorprendiendo a Armin y acorralándolo contra la mesa de libros.

—Espera, acabo de despertar —chilló el rubio— al menos deja que me dé una ducha... —se quedó sin palabras al ver como aquel hombre llamado Levi se convertía en el mismo lobo siberiano que se estaba cogiendo a Eren el otro día.

El lobo sacudió su cuerpo mirándolo con desdén, sus ojos parecían lanzarle rayos laser llenos de odio.

—Wow —cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente el lobo volvió a la normalidad— ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Eren no está en casa —le dijo Levi colocándose su ropa— encontré las llaves tiradas en la entrada del edifico. ¿Sabes dónde pueda estar?

—Solo recuerdo que escuche a alguien gritando —rememoró el rubio— entonces puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza y continúe durmiendo.

Levi frunció el ceño maldiciendo en voz baja a esa puta. Porque Armin podría ser el mejor y más inteligente amigo de Eren pero en el fondo era eso, una perra.

en este momento empezaba a perder el sentido común y una oleada de ira recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Te llevaré conmigo —tomó la mano del rubio arrastrándolo tal y como estaba hasta llegar al garaje de autos— tu conducirás, no me siento bien.

—Espera —Armin se soltó— tengo clases en dos horas, eres guapo pero le perteneces a Eren —señalo su pijama— y no estoy vestido de manera adecuada. No pienso ser secuestrado por un lobo.

—Cierra la boca y conduce si no quieres que te arranque la lengua —amenazó el mayor

—Si señor

Subieron al auto sin un rumbo fijo que tomar, Armin solo seguía las órdenes del pelinegro que le indicaba conducir hasta el final dela carretera y doblar la esquina ingresando a la entrada de un bosque protegido.

Llegaron en dos horas.

La manada, el lugar donde se crió.

Pasaron la última escuela pública y la última puerta libre antes de detenerse frente a un cerco enrejado. Levi le ordeno que bajara, cargó al rubio para subirlo por la cerca y dejarlo caer antes de iniciar una caminata de cinco metros hasta llegar a una cascada pequeña.

—Estamos en la nada —le dijo Armin ajustando su suéter de lana para intentar saltar sobre una roca— al menos no hace tanto frio.

—Quédate quieto —dijo el pelinegro— no te muevas, alguien nos vigila.

—¡ex líder! —un hombre alto de cabello marrón y orejas puntiagudas salto sobre ellos— usted volvió —su peluda cola se agito con alegría.

—Erd…

—Otro humano —susurró en voz baja al ver al rubio de rosa.

—¿Otro? —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levi lo acorralo contra una piedra, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño lo superaba en fuerza— ¿Dónde está Eren?

—¿Su nombre es Eren? —balbuceó Erd con las orejas gachas— nuestro alfa lo trajo esta mañana, está en su casa.

—Llévame —ordenó con posesividad— y lleva en brazos a ese rubio, no puede caminar un metro sin caerse.

—Por favor —Armin extendió los brazos hacia el más alto, coqueteándole.

Se adentraron en la cascada pasando una especie de cueva para salir a campo abierto sobre una colina llena de pasto, más abajo se veían casas de madera bien construidas, dos clínicas, una escuela y un molino.

Un rubio de ojos azules los esperaba en la entrada, era más alto que Levi y su mirada transmitía tranquilidad.

—Supuse que no vendrías a menos que te obligara —los recibió fríamente— ¿Dónde están tus orejas?

Levi le mostró los colmillos y una mirada fría, al parecer no le tenía miedo.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —repitió

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —Erwin miró con atención al rubio que se aferraba a la espalda de Erd, entonces Armin entrecerró los ojos analizando con detenimiento a ese hombre. Bajo de un salto arreglándose el cabello y mostrándose más tímido de lo que era.

—Armin Arlet —se presentó el rubio— es un placer...

—No importa, devuélveme a Eren

—Siempre tan egoísta —mencionó Erwin— recuerdo que nunca nos prestabas tus juguetes, siempre fuiste el preferido de la camada.

Armin suspiró con pesar, si Levi estaba bueno el rubio grande era un adonis, el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó. Dejó que esos dos discutieran y tuvo que apoyarse sobre una piedra mirando el paisaje, varios niños pequeños correteaban por el pasto, todos tenían orejas, cola y unos ojos grandes.

Eso le recordó a sus libros de fantasía, tal vez por eso no pudo sorprenderse al ver la transformación de Levi. Ahora solo quería volver a casa, a su loca y buena vida. Pero primero quería follarse a ese rubio.

—Eren está bien —terminó de decir el rubio alto— guarda tus garras, no le haría daño a mi hermano menor. Búscalo, esta con Hanji

Levi arrastro a Armin hacia la escuela, varios chiquillos rodeaban al humano, incluso Hanji. Eren sostenía una pala diminuta y hablaba sin parar enterrando una planta con raíces prominentes dentro de la tierra.

—Esta se llama monarda —decía ante la atención de todos— su flor es roja con pétalos delgados y largos, es comestible. Y tiene sabor a menta.

—¿Yo las vi en el bosque —dijo una niña— voy a traerlas mañana

—¡Llevemos a Eren! —propuso otro niño y un coro de voces infantiles dijo lo mismo.

—Antes tienen que pedirle permiso a su maestra —exclamó una mujer con cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y anteojos grandes— no queremos que Erwin nos regañe como aquella vez.

—Hanji —llamó el pelinegro— creo que deben de pedirme permiso a mí.

Eren soltó la pala poniéndose de pie al ver a su novio, rápidamente corrió a su lado.

—Niños, él es Levi —presentó la castaña como si ver al pelinegro fuera cotidiano— el ex líder, además es el hermano de Erwin.

—¿Viniste por mí? —pregunto el ojiverde sacudiendo sus manos llenas de tierra

—Si

—¿Con Armin? —el rubio le dio un codazo

—Alguien tenía que conducir —dijo Armin— no mencionaste que tu novio también fuera humano, ¿viste al rubio grandote? Creo que es de mi tipo

—Su nombre es Erwin —interrumpió Hanji— es nuestro alfa pero por ahora está en busca de pareja —miró con curiosidad la ropa de Armin— lástima que seas humano. A él le gustan los rubios bajitos y afeminados.

—Es una lástima —Levi alejó a los niños que querían saltar sobre él— ahora tenemos que irnos, Eren vámonos.

—Pero acabas de llegar —se quejó Hanji

—Porque el patético de Erwin se llevó a mi pareja —bufó el pelinegro

—Quiero quedarme un poco más —le pidió Eren— y sé que Armin también quiere.

—Voto a favor —Hanji levantó la mano junto con Armin y Eren— eres la minoría Levi. Perdiste.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La castaña con lentes resultó estar casada con Moblit, por ahora no podían ver a los adultos. Ellos estaban cazando en el bosque, Erwin, Erd, ella y Petra decidieron quedarse para cuidar a los niños.

A pesar de que sus camadas eran numerosas y en cientos de años ningún ser humano había pisado ese lugar, ellos estaban desapareciendo. Un ejemplo era Hanji, tuvo tres camadas pero ahora solo conservaba dos hijos. La primera había muerto de frio cuando el grupo de caza se quedó atascado en medio de la nieve y no pudieron regresar a tiempo para cuidar a sus cachorros. La segunda no sobrevivió al agua, la tercera tuvo más suerte.

—Pero solo eran dos —terminó de contar Hanji— ahora son grandes y fueron con Moblit para aprender a cazar.

—Pero ustedes viven bien —mencionó Armin— no necesitan tecnología, ni autos. Ni luz eléctrica.

—Nuestra realidad es simple, cariño. Nos extinguimos —concluyó ella— Erwin trajo a Eren porque era la única forma de encontrarse con Levi.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Petra quería verte

—¿Quién es Petra? —interrogó el ojiverde quien hasta ahora se mantuvo callado.

—Mi madre solo tuvo una camada —contó Levi— Erwin, yo y Petra.

—Ve a verla —Hanji se recostó sobre el pasto— acaba de dar a luz y estuvo preguntando por ti. Yo cuidaré de Armin, puedes llevarte a Eren.

—Si —se apresuró a decir el rubio— quiero "conocer" el lugar. Estaré bien.

Eren le dió un pellizco.

—No seas un calienta camas —le advirtió

—No lo soy —dijo Armin— deberías decirle a tu novio que se ponga una camisa. Él esta semidesnudo, mírame, yo sigo con este ridículo suéter.

Se fueron dejando al rubio con los niños y la castaña.

Cruzaron varias casas hasta llegar a una con ventanas corredizas y varias habitaciones en una sola planta. Levi entró sin llamar a la puerta, condujo a Eren hacia un dormitorio sin muebles, lleno de cobijas y almohadones por todo el piso. En el centro se encontraba una especie de alfombra o cama de acampar muy grande con forma de nido.

—Ella no está aquí —le dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio— siéntate y espera.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —le pregunto el ojiverde

—Recuerdo que te conté que nuestra forma de vida es diferente a la tuya —Levi abrió un armario sacando un baúl pequeño con su nombre. Lo abrió y rebusco ente los libros, juguete viejos y ropa hasta encontrar una camisa que ponerse— este es el dormitorio, Petra, su esposo y los niños duermen aquí —le mostró los armarios empotrados— cada quien tiene sus cosas en cada armario.

—¿Tu hermana y su esposo nunca tienen privacidad? —volvió a preguntar el menor sentándose sobre un cojín

—Supongo que tiene un cuarto para tener sexo —indicó el pelinegro—si a eso te refieres.

El ojiverde se sonrojo quedándose callado, Levi salió en busca de su hermana dejándolo solo y aburrido, sin tener nada que hacer, el menor se recostó sobre una manta cercana sintiéndose feliz por haber conocido a la extraña manada de Levi.

Cuando despertó entreabrió los ojos encontrándose recostado sobre la manta, con un almohadón en la cabeza y otra cobija sobre su cuerpo. No pudo moverse porque un pequeño lobo se había acomodado para dormir sobre su estómago y otro sobre sus pies.

Buscó a Levi con los ojos viéndolo sentado frente a la cama grande donde una loba con ojos de color miel dormitaba, cerca de su pecho pudo ver a dos cachorros todavía bebes.

" _No has cambiado en nada"_ escuchó la voz que provenía de la loba. No le hablaban a él sino a Levi

—En cambio tú te llenaste de niños —le dijo Levi

" _Mi última camada , el ultimo se murió"_

—Lo siento

" _¿Esa es tu pareja?"_ preguntó la loba mirando a Eren quien cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

—Sí, su nombre es Eren —Levi se levantó sujetando una bata roja con bordados negros— él es mi manada

Deslizó la bata sobre la espalda de la loba y se alejó viendo como ella volvía a retomar su forma real. Su cabello era corto, y su mirada dulce.

—...Creo que está despierto —dijo Petra— mis otros dos hijos lo están molestando, lo siento.

Se acercó al ojiverde para tocar con sutileza a los dos lobos que dormían sobre él, los despertó ordenándoles que salieran afuera.

—Me quede dormido —se excusó Eren sentándose de golpe

—Por lo visto —le dijo Levi— ella es mi hermana Petra, y esos dos cachorros eran Edric y Mina. Parece que les agradas.

—Yo soy Eren Jaeger —se presentó el ojiverde— cuando desperté ellos ya estaban ahí, no fue mi culpa.

—Descuida, a los niños les gusta dormir junto a alguien.

Sin decir más el ojiverde gateo hasta ponerse junto a Levi mientras Petra se excusaba para salir del dormitorio e ir a cambiarse.

—¿Quieres verlos? —le dijo el mayor al ojiverde

Eren entendió la indirecta y estiró la cabeza para mirar dentro del nido de mantas. En el fondo dormían dos cachorros bebes de pelaje marrón. Ambos parecían no tener más que dos días de nacidos y eran muy diminutos.

Tenían los ojos de un humano.

—Si algún día tenemos hijos ¿Su apariencia será igual?

—No te preocupes, ellos aprenden a cambiar de forma a los cuatro meses —Levi lo abrazó por detrás besando el lóbulo de su oreja— sé que nuestras crías serian hermosas.

Eren correspondió su beso de forma caliente.

Se separaron para tomar aire y el ojiverde comprendió que la familia de Levi si lo aceptaba, a pesar de que él era el fenómeno entre esos lobos.

Querían a Levi y respetaban sus decisiones.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—Su raza es interesante —advirtió Armin removiendo su taza de té— me gusta mucho

—¿Enserio?

Erwin y él se encontraban sentados en una casa mediana, tomaban el té y algunas galletas. Un juego de ajedrez estaba pausado sobre la mesa y el rubio pequeño lamento vestir de esa forma tan deprimente.

—Quisiera vivir en un sitio como este —dijo Armin coqueteando un poco más para aflojar a aquel hombre

—Eres extraño —Erwin se quedó viendo su suéter rosa hecho a mano

—Depende de la definición que le dediques a esa palabra

—Diferente a lo normal —habló el ojiazul— a lo rutinario

—Lo diferente siempre es bueno

—¿Dejarías tu vida por esta?

—Seria difícil —confesó Armin— internet, mis redes sociales y mi teléfono son mi vida

Erwin se quedó callado.

—Le pediré a Levi que pasen la noche aquí —insinuó— te llevaré a casa de Petra más tarde.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí...contigo? —rogó Armin entornando sus ojos color cielo— terminaríamos la partida de ajedrez. Podríamos conocernos más a fondo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Al día siguiente conocieron a Auruo y comieron juntos en la sala del desayuno, Petra era una buena cocinera y sus hijos adoraban Eren.

Antes de irse Levi le prometió volver algún día, se despidió de todos y fueron en busca de Armin.

No lo encontraron en casa de Hanji, tampoco en casa de Erwin, la cual estaba desordenada y vacía.

—No puedo irme sin él —le dijo Eren— es mi amigo.

—Cálmate, el afeminado esta por allá —señaló a la bola de color rosa que se veía a lo lejos, cerca de la salida.

Antes de acercarse Levi olfateo problemas, odiaba los problemas.

—Tienes...orejas y cola —chilló el ojiverde tocando a un desaliñado Armin por todas partes— ¡qué asco! Tu cola es esponjosa y tierna.

—No puedo sentarme —se quejó Armin

—¡Joder, Armin! —el gritó de Eren lo puso en su sitio— tus ojos son diferentes.

Levi le ordenó al rubio que guardara la calma y se concentrara en dilatar los ojos para que sus pupilas fueran como las de cualquier ser humano normal.

—¿Qué carajo te paso? —hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia que tuvo Levi durante todo el día de ayer para no soltar ni un insulto ante todos.

—No sé, no quiero..

—Habla —Levi apretó sus hombros con violencia

—Estaba con el señor Erwin —lloriqueó Armin— jugábamos ajedrez ¡no recuerdo! Creo que bebidos algo, cuando abrí los ojos algo empujaba contra mí. Me desmayé y al despertar estaba desnudo junto a él y mojado y con estas cosas. Me aterroricé y vine para esperarlos.

—¿Te mordieron? —el pelinegro revisó su cuello. Nada de dientes, solo moretones y saliva seca.

Lo soltó con una mueca de asco, no volvería a tocar a ese rubio ni con un palo esterilizado de dos metros.

En cambio el ojiverde tocó su propio cuello recordando aquella vez cuando Levi se puso caliente y le mordió el cuello con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre. Dijo que debía marcarlo para convertirlo en su pareja.

—No este marcado —dijo— quizá las orejas y cola se deban a que eres una perra caliente y le pediste a Erwin que te lo hiciera con su forma de lobo.

Lo rubio lo miró con enojo.

—Erwin va a volverse loco —intento decir el ojiverde—o algo así.

—Me superara —Armin hablo con suficiencia— tengo notas preparadas para estos casos, creo que las deje todas en su casa.

—Ese no es el problema —gruñó el pelinegro— en este momento podrías estar llevando las crías de Erwin en tu vientre, dos, tres o seis.

Armin se horrorizó.

—No voy a quedarme —dijo al fin— mi vida esta allá afuera, no aquí, ¡ni siquiera hay internet!

—y yo no pienso dejarlo —se interpuso el ojiverde antes de que Levi golpeara a su amigo

—Nos vamos los tres —propuso Levi— apenas lleguemos a casa, tú te vas a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Si estás preñado te devuelvo ¿entendido?

—Lo juro

Salieron de la cueva dejando todo atrás, Levi no hablo en todo el camino y de vez en cuándo se detenía para susurrar insultos hacia el rubio.

Antes de subir al auto ambos estaban más calmados y Eren tuvo que preguntar algo que siempre le dio mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué notas dejaste?

Armin le explico un resumen definido y conciso, en general todas sus notas decían que era muy bueno en la cama y les deseaba un feliz día y buena vida.

Eren se golpeó la frente lamentándose por tener un amigo como él.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Guardar el secreto**

 _Mentir es la forma más fácil de salir del problema. _


	4. Guardar el secreto

**Aviso que le quedan tres capítulos de ahora en adelante.**

 ***reparte café caliente***

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

Erwin se incorporó de la cama con cuidado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y por primera vez en toda su vida el impecable corte de cabello rubio, que cuidaba con esmero, ahora parecía un deplorable nido de pájaros.

En la mano izquierda apresaba al bloc de notas repetidas del pequeño rubio.

" _Gracias por regalarme la mejor noche de toda mi vida, espero que seas feliz."_

Poco a poco, los recuerdos vergonzosos sobre lo que le hizo al rubio se abrieron camino en su mente todavía atontada por el severo impacto de placer que había experimentado.

De vez en cuando lograba rememorar la carita asustada de Armin cuando se encontraba en cuatro sobre el piso, o sus gemidos atolondrados. En esos momentos solo pensó que por fin había encontrado a la pareja perfecta, luego se dejaron llevar...

—Y pensar qué, no volveré a verlo nunca más —se dijo a sí mismo— así que eso se siente cuando te rompen el corazón.

Sonrió de manera imperceptible pasándose los dedos por el cabello, como si en cualquier momento el pequeño Armin entrará a la habitación nupcial mostrando esos dientes blanquísimos y sus enormes ojos color del cielo para decirle: _"Era una broma, te engañe."_

La nota cayó al suelo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Armin? —musitó el rubio con cierta esperanza en su tono de voz.

Era el viento, la brisa del lago que venía a burlarse y a recordarle que estaba enamorado.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cerca del mediodía un individuo de menuda estatura, con el rostro cubierto por una capucha ploma y ropa deportiva, bajó de un auto negro dirigiéndose a la clínica del centro comercial. Compró un par de pruebas de embarazo ante la mirada llena de curiosidad del vendedor y se encerró durante dos horas enteras en el baño de hombres.

Lo último que vieron fue su lento caminar hacia el mismo auto que lo esperaba.

—¿Y bien? —apremio Levi, empuñando el volante del coche como si se tratara de una bomba

Armin descolgó la capucha de su cuello liberando el par de orejas castañas que tenía.

—Negativo —sonrió con suficiencia— soy increíble. ¿No lo crees?

—La cola y orejas desaparecerán dentro de una semana —le dijo el pelinegro— si te incomodan te enseñare a ocultarlas, solo relaja tu cabeza y piensa en algo bonito.

El rubio siguió las órdenes del novio de su amigo, segundos después un cosquilleo le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Ya no había nada.

—Eres un genio —exclamó— vamos, te invito a comer.

—No es necesario, te llevaré a casa —Levi aceleró el vehículo— tengo que ir al trabajo.

—Sabes —interrumpió Armin luego de media hora de silencio— no soy la puta que todos creen, solo que a veces...necesito olvidarme del mundo.

El ojigris asintió, no le importaba Armin en lo absoluto, si follaba con diez o veinte hombres ese no era su problema. Tampoco quería ser el psicólogo de nadie, pero el ataque tan cargado de confesiones lo hizo dudar un poco, Armin actuaba extraño. Demasiado.

—Bájate —ordenó de repente— llegamos, Eren está esperándote.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el rubio mirando a través de la ventanilla hacia los departamentos del edificio.

—Estoy familiarizado con su olor

—...En verdad lo amas —Armin bajo la vista para que viera la envidia reflejada en su cara— olvídalo, yo me voy —abrió la puerta del coche despidiéndose de Levi y entró al edificio.

A veces quería conocer a esa persona especial, la persona que lo protegería de cualquier situación, que le daría un hogar, un perro chihuahua y volviera del trabajo cada tarde con un ramo de flores o algún regalo.

No todo se trataba de sexo, aunque casi siempre demostraba lo contrario ante sus amigos.

A pesar del trio que formaba con Jean y Marco, sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar ahí. A pesar de haberse acostado con muchos hombres de todas las edades, ellos buscaban placer, el buscaba placer...siempre se iban.

—Erwin —susurró en voz baja antes de atravesar la entrada de vidrio— Erwin...

Sus ojos comenzaban a volverse húmedos, metió la mano en su bolsillo apretando las dos pruebas. Una usada con dos rayas azules y la otra nueva.

—Estoy embarazado —confesó el rubio

Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon en cámara lenta, su boca se abrió para decir algo, volvió a cerrarse y sus espesas cejas se juntaron de manera dramática.

Eren le señaló el ascensor.

Subieron en silencio, como si alguien hubiera instalado una cámara escondida allí adentro. De vez en cuando el castaño alisaba su camisa blanca, aquella que a Levi le gustaba porque los botones eran fáciles de abrir.

—¿Levi lo sabe? —preguntó el ojiverde apenas ingresaron al departamento de Armin

—Claro que no, yo le mentí —el rubio cerró la puerta con nerviosismo— por favor no se lo digas.

—Erwin merece saberlo

—No puedo volver, quiero hacer algo con mi vida —protestó— tengo sueños, Eren. Necesito cumplirlos.

—Si piensas en abortar...

Hablaban en susurros sin darse cuenta.

—¡No! —levantó la voz sujetándose el vientre de forma protectora.

—Eso pensé —el castaño se mostraba comprensivo, casi maduro— de acuerdo, no se lo diremos a nadie. Pero ocultarlo será un problema —hizo una mueca— Levi dice que comienza a notarse mucho al cuarto mes y nacerán a los siete meses.

—Pediré un permiso por accidente —solucionó el rubio paseándose por la salita— puedo tomar los cursos por web y utilizar ropa holgada, también necesitaré vitaminas, comida y mis ahorros se irán a la mierda.

—Eres un descarado —se sorprendió el ojiverde— esto es como si lo hubieras planeado todo.

—Pienso rápido Eren —respondió el rubio— yo soy Armin Arlet, no la esposa de un alfa mitad lobo.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban una firme decisión y temor.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La estantería, del oscuro garaje compartido, se encontraba repleta de catálogos de jardinería, bolsitas con diversas semillas, guantes, palas pequeñas y macetas. La regadera plateada dormía en la otra esquina, con su redondo pico, pidiendo ser usada.

Eren tomó algunas cosas, junto con la regadera, metiéndolas en un cesto de mimbre. Esa mañana vestía una polera verde, jeans gastados y un sombrero de paja bastante grande.

Tarareó la melodía de Paradise Dark que sonaba desde su Ipod nuevo, la música alegraba a sus plantas, subió de nuevo al departamento dirigiéndose hacia el balcón del cuarto piso.

—¿Cómo están? —saludó a una docena de macetas colgadas, en el piso y puestas en los descansaderos.

Cuidadosamente catalogó los cascarones vacíos de huevo donde germinaban sus mejores semillas, se puso los guantes para sacar la bolsa de tierra y abono. Volvió a cantar entre dientes acuclillándose junto a sus verduras, dentro de un par de días tendría suficientes como para cocinar un pastel de verduras para Levi y guardar un poco para Armin.

Tendió medio metro de plástico en el piso antes de desmembrar los retoños de su trepadora importada, si dejaba caer un solo gramo de tierra sobre el suelo encerado, Levi lo mataría.

Si tan solo tuviera su propio jardín... al menos su novio le había prometido una mecedora para su cumpleaños. El solo hecho de sentarse por la tarde junto a sus adoradas plantas seria hermoso.

Un par de horas después, el pelinegro entró al departamento en el preciso instante cuando Eren se agachaba hacia adelante para terminar de regar las macedonias y lechugas que convivían juntas en una maceta rectangular.

—Eres como un niño —opinó sobresaltando al menor, quien no lo escuchó entrar.

—Mis bebés necesitan atención —dijo el ojiverde mostrándole su mejor sonrisa— bienvenido a casa —levantó las manos llenas de tierra para excusarse y evitar darle un beso.

—Cuando te gradúes, compraremos una casa donde puedas enterrar a esas cosas. Ahora tengo hambre.

—Dame un minuto —Eren guardo todo en el cesto— déjame guardar esto.

—Apresúrate, cachorro —el ojigris lo manoseó en los lugares limpios de tierra— estoy hambriento

—Pervertido —le dijo Eren antes de salir

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, bajó hacia el garaje pensando seriamente en algo que impresionara a Levi.

Su mente continuaba exprimiendo alguna idea, incluso cuando se sentó a comer luego de preparar algo rápido.

—Últimamente no veo a tu amiguito Armin —mencionó el pelinegro provocando que Eren se atragantara con su último pedazo de carne.

—E-está ocupado —mintió tartamudeando— no debería preocuparte.

—Eso creo —Levi recogió los platos vacíos disponiéndose a lavarlos— escucha Eren, acabo de pedir unas vacaciones de cuatro días.

—¿Vas a hibernar? —interrogó

—Si

El agua del lavaplatos salió a chorros, limpiando la vajilla.

Eren hizo un puchero que nadie vería, hibernar significaba tener a Levi con su otra forma durante algún tiempo, sin toques ni noches calientes como antes.

No sabía si sentirse afortunado o no, él y Armin estaban planeando visitar a un ginecólogo durante esos días. Sin la intromisión de Levi todo sería más fácil.

—Cuando eres un lobo hablas en sueños ¿lo sabias? —el ojiverde se levantó de la mesa repasando la tesis de mañana, nada difícil, podría terminarla mañana.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el ojigris

—Estoy acostumbrado —bromeó el menor ocultando un dejo de tristeza— ¿terminaste?

Consiente de su impaciencia trató de pensar en alguna otra cosa, antes de preparar la cena se le ocurrió darse una ducha larga colocándose la sorpresa con la que pensaba sorprender a su novio.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el sofá oscuro, mañana tenía una tesis muy importante que atender, medio examen y la cita al ginecólogo con un Armin disfrazado de mujer. Pero esta noche, su última noche con Levi, era especial.

—Terminé —escuchó como Levi se secaba las manos y las ponía sobre su parte baja oprimiendo con delicadeza.

—..ahh —gimió Eren cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los masajes, sin dejar de oprimir el respaldo del sofá con los dedos, aferrándose a este como si fueran garras.

—Vaya, estas impaciente —mencionó el pelinegro delineando el borde del pantalón con la yema de los dedos, adentrándose en este para bajarlo y descubrir la sorpresa. Lencería de encaje negro.

Eren ya la tenía dura, por un momento creyó que el pelinegro lo cargaría hasta la cama pero al escuchar cómo se quitaba el cinturón dejándolo a un lado, considero gravemente el hacerlo ahí mismo. De pie, por eso se agachó hacia adelante entregándose totalmente.

El sonido de una botella al destaparse volvió a ponerlo sobre la tierra, en un momento morboso el menor meneó las caderas tratando de apresurar a Levi para que vertiera el líquido y sentirlo corriendo por sus muslos.

Aun así no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo, se encontraba tan tranquilo aceptando el embarazo con mucha calma, incluso parecía haber olvidado a Erwin. Aceptando el fantástico hecho de que las orejas y cola continuaran allí y sus sentidos cada vez más agudos no lo dejaran dormir por las noches.

La última vez que lo vio no pudo evitar pensar que él, algún día, también llevaría al fruto de Levi dentro de su vientre.

Los dedos del pelinegro toquetearon su entrada estirándola con cuidado, buscando invadirla hasta hacerlo gritar, el ojiverde reprimió un quejido aspirando algo de aire antes de entrar en un completo éxtasis.

A veces quería que Levi lo tomara y lo dejara preñado.

Emitió un jadeo al escuchar el sonido de los labios del mayor sobre su espalda, como apartaba la liga de encaje a un lado para ubicarse en el lugar más confortable y comenzar a entrar.

A veces quería hijos.

El pelinegro le dijo que lo amaba, fue algo rápido y mágico. Luego comenzaron las embestidas simétricas y sintió unos dientes enterrándose en su hombro, mordiendo. Una lengua repasando la herida y un beso en la clavícula. Las manos de Levi trabajaban arduamente, en sus pezones, en su miembro que dolía mucho. A veces pellizcando la piel otras entrelazando las palmas con las suyas.

Gritó un poco cuando Levi apresó sus caderas gimiendo bajito al momento de anudar en su interior.

A veces quería olvidarse de todo y formar su propia familia...

Cuando despertó sobre la cama destrozada, el ojiverde tuvo que ocultar su frente del rayito de sol que pretendía cegarlo. La espalda le dolía un poco, se le había acalambrado media pierna al mantenerse en la misma posición toda la noche y tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Levi? —dijo buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su lobo

Ahí estaba, dormía profundamente. Tan grande como cualquier can, con el pelaje mezclado con las sábanas y las patas tiernas.

—Voy a extrañarte amor —volvió a decirle intentando ponerse de costado para besar la frente peluda.

Recordó la forma en la que le rogaba a Levi que lo metiera con su otra forma para poder tener a sus hijos, el mayor solo pudo sonreír entre dientes diciéndole que les quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar de aquello.

Eren gimoteó en voz alta avergonzándose por el comportamiento de anoche, se pellizcó la mejilla regañándose a sí mismo. Entonces decidió salir de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, ya era tarde. Dentro de unas horas él y Armin irían al hospital para saber cuántos niños albergaba dentro.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Tus labios**

 _Nunca confíes en alguien que mienta y nunca mientas a alguien que confía en ti._


	5. Tus labios

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

Casarse con Levi, tener hijos, comprar un auto, vivir felices por siempre.

El ojiverde sonrió dormido, imaginando toda su vida en ese orden, la cabeza caída y los mechones de cabello castaño que cubrían sus ojos le otorgaban un aspecto inocente.

—¿El padre? —preguntó una enfermera pellizcando ligeramente su hombro

—¿Qué? —Eren entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con una mesa de cristal y revistas para niños de hace casi cien años.

—Pregunte si tú eras el padre de la criatura —informó la enfermera, visiblemente impaciente, sentenciando con sus enormes ojos al ojiverde.

—S-si —balbuceó el menor— soy el padre.

Levantándose del sofá, donde segundos antes dormitaba en sueños, siguió con paso cansado a la mujer de bata blanca hasta el otro consultorio donde su amigo Armin descansaba recostado sobre una camilla junto a la máquina cuadrada con una pantalla negra. A su lado, un hombre de aspecto gruñón y serio dispersaba el gel azulado sobre el vientre desnudo del rubio.

La gorra de lana cubría las orejas del rubio, y la ropa femenina recién comprada le quedaba perfectamente ceñida al cuerpo. Nadie podría dudar de Armin, no cuando estaba travestido.

—Increíble —murmuró el doctor mientras rodaba un aparato blanco y cuadrado sobre el abdomen de Armin

Eren decidió no molestarlos y tomó asiento a un lado de ambos, obviamente tratando de descifrar los trazos blancos y negros de la pantalla.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó el rubio con nerviosismo

—Son tres —contó el galeno— felicidades. Ustedes son jóvenes pero felicidades. Dos varones y una niña —frunció el ceño— pero estos fetos son diferentes, estos rasgos físicos son...desconocidos para mí.

—Como los cachorritos —murmuró Eren lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el rubio lo escuchara.

—Trillizos —dijo Armin— ¿mis bebés?

—Podemos hacer una ecografía más detallada para saber qué tipo de anomalías presentan —insinuó el medico

—No, gracias —lo interrumpió Eren— solo vinimos para averiguar cuantos son.

Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta esperando que Armin se levantara y pagó el servicio, las manos le temblaban, ese hombre estuvo a punto de descubrirlos.

¿Y si lo hacía?

Nada de eso...

¿ Y si Levi se enteraba?

El solo dar paso a esa remota posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta que el mayor ahora mismo se encontraba en pleno estado de hibernación, lo ponía enfermo.

—Todavía no te di las gracias —dijo Armin solo para romper el silencio que sobrevino sobre ambos al subir al auto "prestado" de Levi.

—Somos amigos —sonrió el ojiverde apretando el volante con los dedos.

—Tranquilo —el rubio deslizo las ventanas oscuras para poder cambiarse en paz— tu esposo nunca lo descubrirá.

—No es mi esposo —se quejó Eren

Armin tiró la gorra de lana a un lado dejando a la vista el perfecto par sincronizado de orejas, luego comenzó a luchar contra la falda larga y las sandalias, dejando el suéter rosa en su lugar. Le encantaba ese suéter, pero las faldas... santo cielo.

Él era Armin Arlet, un hombre, tenía pene, dignidad y orgullo.

—Si al menos intentaras convertirlo en tu esposo —insinuó Armin con esa sonrisita de complicidad inocente, la cola espesa y suave se removió debajo del asiento para acomodarse en uno de sus muslos desnudos— viven juntos y hacen esas cosas propias de parejas estables. Sería lógico, no sabes cuando llegue alguien y te lo arrebate.

—Él es diferente —señaló su amigo

—Tu novio es un hibridó, correcto. Pero tendrás hijos.

—No entiendes —el castaño negó con la cabeza deteniéndose frente al semáforo— si se enteran de su existencia podrían matarlo. Y matarte a ti.

Armin lo observó con el rostro pálido.

—¿A mí?

—Se supone que los hombres lobo no existen

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El ojiverde llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo usual, ya casi anochecía cuando colgó las llaves del coche sobre los ganchos pegados en la pared.

La cama estaba tendida y la ropa lavada. Mierda. De seguro él iba a regañarlo.

—Llegas tarde —la sedosa voz de su novio lo sobresaltó, Levi se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones de dormir.

—Fui a la biblioteca...con Armin —antes de que sus orejas se pusieran rojas, algo típico en el menor cuando estaba mintiendo, escapó a la cocina sin dejar de hablar sobre su día y los libros de del rubio.

—Tu madre llamó hace unas horas

—...y ¿Qué quería? —al parecer Levi creyó la mentira. Estupendo.

—Aparte de enviarte a un psiquiatra —el pelinegro se puso de pie encaminándose al marco de la cocina para ver como las rápidas manos del menor trabajaban en la cena de esa noche— quería saber cómo estas.

—Estoy perfecto —el ojiverde asesino una zanahoria con dos tajos de carnicero— todavía no estoy muerto.

—Si mueres nuestros hijos no tendrán a su padre

—Si alguna vez sucediera, tu serias el padre y yo la madre

El ceño fruncido de Levi se alteró por breves instantes.

—¿Madre? —interrogó— pero tú eres un hombre

—Pero yo los daré a luz —se justificó Eren sin saber en qué momento la conversación dio un vuelco tan tremendo, y porque razón se sentía tan confiado al contar ese detalle vergonzoso. El rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas le inspiró confianza.

—Como quieras —el mayor apoyó la espada contra la pared— señora Ackerman.

Si las miradas matasen, Levi ya estaría bajo tierra.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver el fulgor amenazante de esos ojos verdes, entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que sus ojos grises se tornaran afiladas y dos pares de orejas punteagudas salieran a la vista sobre su cabeza.

—Aquí no —musitó Eren dejándose hipnotizar por las pupilas verticales de su novio— déjame terminar y lo haremos.

Cinco minutos después con el fuego hirviendo los vapores de la olla, Eren se lavó las manos secándoselas en la toalla con figura de frutas que colgaba del lavamanos.

Levi no se había movido de su posición.

Si algo satisfacía a un ex alfa como él era precisamente la iniciativa de su pareja y morderlo, como los vampiros de las películas, pero sin extraer la valiosa sangre. Generalmente, Eren procedía de forma simple, dejaba al descubierto su cuello ofreciéndose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás o a un costado. Contenía la respiración al sentir los incisivos del mayor sobre su clavícula y la forma en la que se cerraban sobre su piel penetrando en ella sin dificultad alguna.

Una especie de marca preliminar. Para delimitar su territorio en caso de un posible rival, la antigua cicatriz del menor ya estaba cicatrizando cuando Levi lo mordió esa noche.

Con unas cuantas lamidas logró anestesiar la zona y le regaló un beso con el sabor metálico de su sangre.

El ojiverde jadeó al sentir una mano intrusa sobre su pecho, la herida dejaba de sangrar, se apartaron cada uno con su propio estilo de sonrisa. La vista era perturbadora, densa, casi lujuriosa.

Eren se dejó mimar entregando su rostro al igual que un gato cariñoso, con la respiración subiendo de nivel a cada caricia. Entonces giró con gracia hasta apoyar ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa e inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Eres un cachorro pervertido —gruñó el pelinegro con los sentidos alertas a la menor respiración del ojiverde.

—Soy tu cachorro —le recordó Eren

—Podría marcarte ahora mismo —Levi se imaginó lo fácil que podría ser, además de un shock permanente en el menor y una docena de cachorros, los resultado serian bastante satisfactorios.

Pero se trataba de su cachorro, el mismo chico impulsivo que lo veneraba como a un dios, el que cocinaba cada mañana despertándolo con un buen desayuno y a quien amo desde la primera vez que lo encontró en la cama. Cuando era tan solo un niño.

Su frágil Eren.

Tenía que protegerlo.

De todas formas, sería su familia, su nueva manada. Alguien en quien confiar ciegamente porque Eren era incapaz de mentirle a él.

Lo amaba tanto, Levi el perro solitario se había enamorado de un mocoso, un cachorro por quien era capaz de dejarlo todo.

—Hazlo —la firme respuesta de Eren lo dejo medio atónito, Levi nunca lo demostraría en su rostro pero internamente estuvo a punto de pegar un grito— márcame, conviérteme en tu mujer.

Ese era Eren Jaeger, una cajita llena de sorpresas.

Solo pudo soltar una risita apagada, realmente habría que estar desesperado por sexo para decir semejantes tonterías. Desesperado, caliente o quizá finalmente Eren deseaba un futuro junto a él.

Un para siempre.

—Si estás listo... —iba a decir el mayor cuando un llanto proveniente de afuera borró la mueca de amor del ojiverde.

—¿Que mierda es eso?

—¡No es nada! —chilló Eren saltando sobre su pareja antes de que fuera a investigar, lo acorraló entre sus brazos tratando de besarlo con fuerza. Distraerlo, confundirlo, cualquier cosa.

El llanto se intensificó por dos.

—Por favor, no pienses —exigió Eren— solo bésame, si me amas por favor solo bésame.

—Viene del departamento de Arlet —dedujo Levi— es un bebé

—Ven —el ojiverde sonrió sin ganas— vamos a la cama, ahí no hay ruidos...

—Eren —el pelinegro se alejó del menor para observarlo a la luz de la luna— ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Porque estoy excitado

—Ni siquiera estas duro

El menor se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer, los gritos se intensificaban y tarde o temprano alguien los escucharían y vendrían a investigar y encontraría a Armin y descubrirían la verdad y le quitarían a los cachorros y luego matarían a Levi. Y, y... el moriría.

—Perdóname —susurró besándolo con fuerza antes de echarse a correr en dirección a la puerta de salida, cruzó el angosto pasillo plantándose frente a la puerta abierta de Armin.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porqué gritaba , alguien más paso el seguro y se plantó frente a ellos intercambiando miradas de profundo desconcierto y desdén.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo el ojiverde sin ánimos de voltear y ver la decepción de Levi.

—Quisiera que lo hagas —la voz del pelinegro no guardaba rencor alguno, solo unas cuantas gotas de dolor.

—Cariño, yo no quería —trató de persuadirlo con algún sobrenombre— pero es la vida de mi mejor amigo y fue su decisión.

—Mentiste. Ustedes se burlaron en mi cara mientras yo hibernaba

—Porque yo le dije que te mintiera —justifico Armin, cubriendo la cuna donde dos de sus cachorros lloraban de forma desconsolada.

—No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, puta barata —gruñó Levi— Erwin se volverá loco ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

—¡Fue mi decisión! —gimió el rubio

—Levi, mi amor —Eren se interpuso entre ellos con cautela— no puedes contárselo a tu hermano.

—Tiene derecho de enterarse —se quejó sin levantar la vista de los bebés rubios que terminaron por calmarse.

—Si lo haces —el castaño miraba un punto muerto de la casa, luego a Armin y su cara de felicidad al ver a sus tres retoños— si lo haces, terminaré contigo.

No podía creerlo, realmente esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Levi lo examinó con cuidado, por primera vez sus profundos ojos grises se abrieron un poco más de lo esperado.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estas pidiéndome? —preguntó sin ninguna burla en la voz.

—Si cruzas esa puerta, lo nuestro será historia —amenazó por segunda vez. Mostrándose fuerte, decidió frio...

Intentaba controlar su pulso a como dé lugar, el temblor involuntario de los labios fueron apagado con la ira de esos ojos centelleantes.

Levi se quedó callado, observando la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas.

—Hagámoslo de esa forma —pudo decir al fin— se acabó. No te importa ni una mierda nuestra relación, eres un mocoso.

Abandonó la estancia sin pronunciar una sola palabra demás, no azotó la puerta ni pidió explicaciones. Solo, se fue.

Se suponía que Levi no iba a atreverse, pero lo hizo.

Tan rápido.

Armin estaba estático, hundido en su sofá y más pálido que nunca.

—Ve por él —murmuró a causa de la debilidad— ¡ve por él! —gritó esta vez mas alto.

Pero Eren era un manojo de nervios, toda su fortaleza se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Atónito por lo acontecido, apenas pudo tartamudear el nombre del pelinegro. Sus piernas le fallaron y el miedo incubado en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo por fin salió a flote.

Hundiéndolo.

Él no quería eso, en verdad no quizo hacerlo.

Volvió a casa lo más rápido que pudo, la cocina olía a humo. Alguien había apagado el fuego antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Eren no quizo creerlo, con pasos lentos se dirigió al dormitorio, continuaba intacto como siempre.

Abrió un cajón, allí donde tenía dobladas con esmero las camisas del mayor, vacío.

Soltó un sollozo y corrió hacia el armario grande con la esperanza de que los abrigos de Levi continúen allí.

Se derrumbó.

Al principio la sensación extraña de estar ahogándose impidió que las lágrimas sobresalieran por sus parpados, pero pudo mover los hombros llorando en silencio. El dolor fue demasiado fuere. Las circunstancias impactantes.

Con la voz rota lo llamó por última vez, pidiéndole perdón.

La sensación de estar solo fue lo único que liberó su agonía.

Tuvo que hundir el rostro en la almohada de Levi, lo único que había dejado, desahogándose.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Final: La camada de Eren**

 _Los vampiros y lobos son enemigos naturales_

* * *

 **corregí los anteriores capítulos para darle algo decente a Mikraller (?) esta historia tenía muchas faltas de ortografía.**

 **El final de los finales es crack y me gusto escribirlo.**


	6. La camada de Eren

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido está historia, sus review me ayudaron mucho. Dudé un poco con el contenido del lemon, lo censure tanto como pude porque a la persona a quien dedico este fic no le gustó la idea de un Levi lobo x Eren en plan "tengamos muchos hijos toda la noche". Pero al fin y al cabo era un final bastante esperado así que no quise arruinarlo.**

 **Un extra con Eren y sus cachorritos estaría bien, voy a pensarlo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

Eren despertó al día siguiente, tenía el cuerpo adormecido por haber quedado en la misma posición de anoche. A duras penas se deshizo del enredo de sus brazos y llamó a Levi con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira.

No hubo respuesta.

Durante todo este tiempo su relación siempre estuvo en el borde del precipicio, inclusive a veces tenía la certeza de que el mayor continuaba allí solo para hacerlo feliz. Para no decepcionarlo.

—...Levi —pronunció aquel nombre como si amortiguará la inevitable caída. A punto de volver a recaer en la oscura tristeza, Eren se levantó del suelo forzando cada musculo entumecido para poder llegar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Nunca antes fue tan silencioso.

Era increíble que fuera real, todo vacío, como si Levi nunca hubiera existido.

Se tiró sobre la cama deshecha para poder olfatear el aroma de Levi, su calidez abandonada.

Un día estuvieron en esa cama, al otro, ya no había nadie.

Ya no podría molestarlo con algún trabajo difícil de la universidad, o un mandado a medianoche. Ni recibir los fugaces mimos luego de hacer el amor, o la sensación de no estar solo. Y entonces se da cuenta de que él no fue una buena pareja, nunca limpio tan bien, nunca tuvo el suficiente tiempo para acompañar a Levi, nunca quizo que supieran de su existencia.

Eren comenzaba a entender.

A perder.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El auto se detiene frente al viejo edificio, Eren siempre le tuvo un gran cariño a esa bolsa de escombros, solo por eso el pelinegro no lo obligó a mudarse.

—¿Discutieron mucho anoche? —pregunta su hermano dejando el volante para voltear medio cuerpo y enfrenarse con el pelinegro. Aún recuerda cómo llegó, con esa vieja maleta y un humor del demonio.

Iba a convencerlo para que volviera con el humano de ojos verdes, pero la noticia sobre el embarazo de Armin lo sorprendió mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Era un mal hermano, en lugar de consolar al penúltimo de su camada lo forzaba para volver al lugar donde terminó con Eren.

—No te importa —bufó el azabache sin poder evitar lanzar un gruñido de advertencia.

—Escúchame Levi, voy a ver a Armin y pedirle que recapacite —Erwin bajó la mirada— te doy diez minutos para que hables con Eren, porque no pienso volver a este lugar y tú tampoco.

—No eres mi madre, Erwin —le dijo el ojigris antes de salir y esperarlo afuera, era un día soleado, y su traje negro llamaba mucho la atención. En cambio Erwin podía pasar desapercibido con ese suéter verde y los pantalones de color café. La elegancia nunca fue su fuerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo lejos de Eren?

Una semana.

Dejó que el rubio se adelantará, en el pasillo. A tres pasos de su antiguo departamento, tan cerca de Eren. Podía sentir su olor ¿acaso estuvo llorando?

Sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo, Levi buscó la caja de cigarrillos en uno de los bolsillos. De vez en cuando solía fumar, eso lo distraería.

La puerta se abrió y la cabellera castaña asomo a la vista, el ojiverde dio un respingo al verlo.

" _correrá para abrazarme"_ pensó _"¿debo evitarlo?"_

Chasqueando la lengua volvió a concentrarse en el cigarrillo, ese ya no era su problema. Eren lo superaría, todavía era joven, alguna humana iba a interesarse en el mocoso y sus padres tendrían los jodidos nietos humanos que tanto anhelaban tener.

Nietos humanos.

Vida humana.

Rechazarlo sería lo mejor. Alejarlo a gritos, con una mirada de odio.

Unos dedos entorpecieron sus pensamientos, tan cálidos como siempre. Eren estaba muy cerca, definitivamente estuvo llorando, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y ese brillo verde tan sensual. Como el trasero de una luciérnaga brillante.

—..Oi no lo hag... —comenzaba a decir con la voz cortante, ensayada tantas veces atrás.

Se quedó quieto, Eren no pensó en abrazarlo sino que le arrebato el cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca y aspirar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al principio la cara del ojiverde enrojeció, sus ojos llorosos conteniendo el humo mal aspirado y el que se cortaba en su tráquea. No tuvo la fuerza para soportarlo, tosió con fuerza, atorándose con cada sacudida hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Inconsciente como era, volvió a aspirar pero el pelinegro le dio un golpe en la mano lanzando lo que quedaba del cigarro.

Eren levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos. La garganta seca y un dolor profundo.

—Ten sexo conmigo —dijo abrazando al pelinegro que notó el aliento alcohólico, la voz ronca por el esfuerzo— fóllame.

Lo apresó ente sus brazos, fuera de sí, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y apegándose a su cintura sin dejar de pedir que le hiciera de todo, que lo marcara.

—Estás ebrio —Levi trató de apartarlo con delicadeza— apestas.

—Ven —balbuceó el menor— vamos a nuestra casa. En nuestra cama...

—Eren, ve a dormir

—Vuelve conmigo —tiró de la manga del pelinegro para indicarle que entrará al departamento— tengamos sexo, hagamos el amor. A ti te gusta eso.

—Eren Jaeger —Levi tenía que ser duro, era cruel, pero Eren lo soportaría— deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso. Ahora suéltame.

—No me dejes —lloriqueo el ojiverde hipeando y moviendo los hombros— hazlo por mí. No puedo...soportarlo.

—...mocoso —el mayor dejó de empujarlo hacia atrás.

— ..¡No!.. —sin poder decir nada más, Eren quiso sentir su olor por última vez.

—...cachorro —se dejó abrazar, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El ojiverde despertó entre sábanas limpias, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien y el olor a comida llenaba la atmosfera.

—Dormiste mucho —la voz del ojigris atrajo su atención.

—Levi —se incorporó de un salto para hacerle frente

—¿Todavía quieres fumar?

—La nicotina daña las plantas, yo no lo haría

Levi sonrió bajito, pero esa fue una sorpresa para el ojiverde.

—Vuelves a ser tú —le dijo el pelinegro

—Me duele la garganta

—Descansa

—Levi —Eren lo llamó casi gritando— ¿te irás de nuevo?

—No

—Gracias —más calmado se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

Levi le besa la frente sacándose las zapatillas para poder subir a la cama y ponerse sobre el menor

Por ahora su prioridad es mantenerlo vivo, verlo sonreír. No importa cuánto cueste o lo que tenga que dejar por Eren.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta el ojiverde sonrojándose de forma imperceptible

—Quiero emparejar, lo necesito ahora

—Yo...no puedo negarme —el ojiverde siente como la boca del mayor roza sus labios bajando hasta su mandíbula y quedándose en el hueco de la clavícula para dedicarle una lamida húmeda.

Eren hecha la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los besos en el cuello, la mano del mayor se cuela en su cintura aferrándose a la polera que lleva para subirla hasta su pecho.

—Quítate, quítate toda la ropa —susurra el pelinegro soplando en la piel tan sensible.

Baja su propio pantalón haciéndose a un lado para que Eren haga lo mismo, esta vez se concentra en mantenerse sobre su cuerpo son lastimarlo. Le abre las piernas comenzando a frotar su entrepierna, ambos se mueven juntos. Han anhelado est tipo de contacto desde hace días.

Pero es más excitante porque saben que esta vez llegaran hasta el final.

El lubricante sigue en el lugar de siempre, Levi lo disemina por los dedos y la entrada del menor, hace todo esto sin dejar de besa sus pezones y pecho. Tira de ellos con los dientes provocando a Eren para que pueda jadear abiertamente.

Introduce dos dedos de forma precipitada, Eren siempre fue estrecho, es consciente de cuánto va a doler así que intenta relajarse, pero los movimientos erráticos del mayor lo están volviendo loco.

Gime lastimeramente.

—No dolerá —le dice el mayor, consolándolo— deja de temblar

—...lento, tienes que moverte más lento

Levi obedece, estira los dedos tratando de ampliar esa zona lubricada. Sin lastimarlo pero trabajando firmemente para hacerlo sentir bien.

—Eren —el tono gris de sus pupilas no cambia, pero el negro de los ojos se torna vertical y los colmillos logran sobresalir de sus labios. Es la segunda vez que el ojiverde puede verle las orejas punteagudas y esa apariencia más atrevida— Eren, Eren

—¿Si?

—Ponte a cuatro

Ya es hora, siente como los dedos de su novio lo abandonan y él obedece. Dobla las rodillas elevando la cadera ayudado por las manos del pelinegro, sabe que quizá no logré soportarlo, solo por eso atrae con las manos el almohadón de la cabecera para poder apoyar su frente y extiende los codos relajándolos sobre la cama.

Las manos del pelinegro han apresado su cintura, lo acerca hacia su erección dudando antes de entrar. Eren escucha el sonido del bote de lubricante abriéndose nuevamente, el líquido gotea por los muslos y la penetración se hace más relajada.

El mayor logra entrar en su totalidad, esta caliente adentro. Se inclina hacia adelante, sin dejar caer todo su peso, para apoyar la palma de las manos sobre la cama. Eren está escondiendo su rostro, entonces el pelinegro empuja suavemente simulando embestidas. Abre la boca para buscar la nuca del menor y lo muerde insertándole los colmillos hasta sacar sangre.

Nunca lo había hecho antes.

Se relaja y lame la herida.

—¿Preparado? —le pregunta

—No, tengo miedo —jadea Eren ignorando que está llorando.

Ahora Levi comienza a preocuparse.

—Escúchame —le dice cerca de su cuello— no voy a perder la cordura.

—Entonces háblame

—No podré hacerlo

El ojiverde separa el rostro de las sábanas tratando de voltear la cabeza para verlo, las palmas de las manos de Levi están apoyadas más adelante, esa posición es perfecta para que ningún de los dos se canse demasiado. Pero no impide que el menor extienda una mano para entrelazar los de dos con los de su novio.

Están sincronizados, como una pareja.

Levi comienza a moverse entrando y saliendo repetidas veces hasta que la entrada de Eren logra relajarse, empuja en un vaivén lento sin detenerse ni un instante. Eren está gimiendo su nombre pero grita cuando Levi se atreve a tratar de introducir un dedo. Se mueve con fluidez, jadeante se da cuenta de que ya no puede aguantar por más tiempo. Menos cuando Eren esta retorciéndose debajo de él, gimiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Eren

—…mngh..mngh.. qué?

—¿estás listo? —besa su cuello de forma erótica— voy a transformarme.

No necesita decir más, un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo del menor y asiente sin lograr decir una palabra.

—Te amo, cachorro —besa su espalda alejándose un poco.

—Se gentil —le pide, obligándolo a hacer una mueca que reemplaza la sonrisa burlona de siempre.

Esta vez, Levi no contesta. Su apariencia comienza a cambiar, el peso de su cuerpo cambia. Es más fuerte, tiene una respiración más fuerte y el aliento cálido le quema la nuca.

Sin darse cuenta Eren ha comenzado a temblar, sus ojos se abren con desesperación al sentir como algo mucho más grande se va ensanchando en su interior, cada vez más grande. Tanto que siente que va a romperlo por la mitad, y eso que todavía no ha anudado.

—Joder ¡me estas matando! —solloza. Ahogando un jadeo desesperado intentado alejarse.

Pero Levi ya no le responde.

El ritmo aumenta mucho más rápido que de costumbre, abre la boca para proveer de aire a sus pulmones. Un par de lágrimas le caen por la cara y se da cuenta que la habitación está a oscuras. Es de día pero solo una pequeña luz logra filtrarse por la ventana cerrada.

Eren tiene curiosidad, mira a un lado fijando los ojos en la pared que proyecta sus sombras, la suya y la del lobo que esta sometiéndolo.

Es vergonzoso, tan obsceno, tan…inmoral.

Aparta la mirada al escuchar un gruñido amenazador.

Levi no quiere que mire.

—Levi...Levi —jadea al sentir los continuos movimientos frenéticos, su cabeza está a punto de estallar. El placer y dolor se fusionan en uno solo impidiéndole cerrar la boca. Como si lograra alcanzar miles de orgasmos juntos, la lengua áspera lame el lugar donde fue mordido y embiste con fuerza, a un ritmo descontrolado.

Eren aumenta el volumen de su voz, quiere desmayarse pero lo soporta con valentía. Logra mover una mano hacia su miembro para calmar la punzante necesidad de atención.

Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que Levi ha comenzado a anudar.

Los movimientos hacen que la cama rechine como forma de protesta. Luego de varios intentos Eren logra acomodar su cuerpo al tamaño que crece en su interior.

El orgasmo culmina para él porque no puede soportarlo más, se corre manchando las sábanas al sentir como algo muele su próstata repetidas veces. Golpeando el lugar que lo vuelve casi loco.

Al recuperar la respiración se da cuenta de que ya ha pasado un tiempo, Levi acabara pronto.

Lo siente venirse dentro por la inmensa cantidad de calor que recibe su cuerpo y entonces Levi vuelve a su forma natural poco a poco, ya no es tan pesado como antes y las patas que lo apresaban ahora son manos que acarician su espalda.

El pelinegro lo llama en dos ocasiones pero Eren no contesta, al menos no está sangrando.

Es un consuelo.

Intenta salir de su interior con cuidado, pero el menor se lo impide gimiendo bajito.

—Tiene que quedarse dentro —susurra— nuestros hijos.

Aun así Levi se separa dejando que el ojiverde pueda recostarse, se ha mordido los labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar y frunce el ceño cuando la espalda toca la cobija más cercana.

El mayor le acaricia los muslos con una toalla pequeña.

—Me duele

—Lo lamento —besa sus labios— lo siento.

—Estoy feliz —Eren señala el otro extremo de la cama— destrozado pero feliz, duerme conmigo.

Logran acomodarse dentro, Levi extiende el brazo para que el menor apoye la cabeza y logré dormir un poco.

Al verlo tan relajado se siente más tranquilo.

Tendrán una camada.

Levi no estará solo nunca más, siempre quiso formar una familia junto a Eren.

Aquella noche cuando decidió huir de casa y se encontró con ese niño, al principio quería devorarlo, desquitarse con él. Pero esos ojos lo enamoraron y se enterraron en su corazón. Luego solo quiso hacerlo feliz. Fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Quedarse junto a Eren.

Nunca podría lamentarlo.

 **FIN**

 **Ese épico momento cuando escribes "mamada" en lugar de escribir "manada"...**


	7. EXTRA:La camada de Eren II

**Cambié el final de Erwin y Armin, Armin se fue con los bebés y no los abandono.**

 **Y al fin pude arreglar las faltas ortográficas. Quería un fanfic decente para Mikraller XD**

 **Este es el extra final.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos, son de Hajime muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: TIPO: Romance/crack/Riren/Levi-loboxEren/humor/AU/familiar/lemon/lenguaje malsonante.**

* * *

Los nudillos de Eren comenzaron a ponerse blancos a causa del fuerte agarre que mantenía sobre la cabecera de la cama. Jadeaba con desenfreno, quejándose de vez en cuando por la velocidad con la que era arremetido por detrás.

Cerró los ojos para no perder la cordura mientras los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente eran sacudidos en un vaivén frenético.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido ronco cuando se sintió llegar al límite del orgasmo.

—…Levi… —llamó al pelinegro— ya no puedo…cambia ahora, cambia. Estas…aplastando a nuestros bebés

Recibió un gruñido por respuesta.

En verdad no podía soportar el peso ni la presión en su vientre.

—¡Cambia ahora! —exclamó dejándose caer.

Al instante unas manos humanas lo sujetaron por la cintura, con delicadeza antes de que chocara contra la cama.

—¿te hice daño? —le preguntó el pelinegro

—Para nada —sonrió Eren— continuemos.

Levi besó su frente para luego acomodarse ente sus piernas con el objetivo de volver a penetrarlo.

Esta vez fue más lento.

Acariciando su vientre hinchado y dándole besos en ese lugar.

Terminaron pronto, Levi salió de él con la satisfacción de un marido contento y se quedó viéndolo fijamente.

—Me rompiste la espalda —se quejó Eren

—No exageres, cachorro

Sonriendo, el ojiverde extendió las manos pidiendo que lo levantara.

—Dale tu amor a este lindo cachorro —le dijo coquetamente

Levi lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas. Acercó sus labios a los suyos besándolo con fervor, mordiéndole el labio inferior y acariciándole la herida con la lengua. Continuaron de esa forma hasta que Eren sintió el fuerte sueño nublando sus pupilas.

—Descansa —Levi lo acomodó sobre la cama. Tirando de las sábanas sucias a un lado.

—Quiero comer algo

—Está bien

El pelinegro lo cubrió con una colcha nueva llevándose la ropa de cama sucia. No le importaba ir desnudo por la casa, los niños estaban en la escuela y las cortinas se mantenían cerradas desde la mañana.

Preparó algo rápido y caliente para Eren, pero el castaño ya estaba dormido profundamente.

Levi no pudo apartar la vista de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados las pestañas de Eren se hacían aún más grandes. Su boca entreabierta a dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y abrazaba su vientre de manera protectora

No se atrevió a despertarlo. Volvería a cocinar para el si era necesario.

Dos, tres, diez veces.

Prácticamente lo adoraba.

Nunca se cansaría de Eren, lo dejo dormir y fue a darse un baño de cinco minutos antes de escuchar la bocina del autobús y los sonidos varias pisadas luchando por ver quien llegaría primero a casa.

Ahora si podía llamar casa a su nuevo hogar no al pequeño departamento donde vivieron antes.

Levi era responsable, trabajaba en una compañía cercaba para proveer el sustento a su numerosa familia y la que vendría por delante.

Esta era su segunda camada.

Los primeros niños de Eren fueron tres. Todos varones.

Todos híbridos.

Hubo que enseñarles a guardar el secreto pero Levi estaba orgulloso de ellos. Eran buenos lobo controlaban sus transformaciones y eran fuertes

Igual que su padre.

El mayor, por tan solo tres minutos, nació con el mismo color de cabellos que Levi y cuidaba de los otros dos castaños. Los tres amaban a su madre y respetaban a su padre, la vida de la ciudad les encantaba y Levi tenía el deseo de que su segunda camada fuera de niñas así podría casar a sus hijos y formar la manada completa.

" _Los hermanos no se casan Levi" le había dicho Eren_

" _Nuestras costumbres son diferentes"_

Eren recapacitaría.

Porque permanecer con sus hijos era ms importante para él que enviarlos al bosque a buscar a sus parejas.

Un crujido de la puerta lo distrajo. Damian Ethan y Rivaille se presentar.

El mayor bostezó agitando la cabeza para descubrir las orejas y cola.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala

—Tengo hambre —se quejó el otro

—Juega con nosotros

Levi bajó la cabeza para mirar a sus crías que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Desaparezcan de mi vista —les dijo

Uno a uno, corrieron a hacer sus deberes, no querían despertar la ira de su padre.

—Cuando está de humor le gusta jugar —lo contradijo uno de los castaños— y me dijo que nos llevará al bosque el fin de semana.

—¿Eso dijo?

—¡Sí! —animado, se lanzó sobre su hermano derribándolo al suelo— y también dijo que nuestros nuevos hermanos nos acompañarían.

—No quiero más hermanos

—¿Mamá tendrá cachorros? —el más callado de los castaños se atrevió a interrumpirlos.

—Prefiero que los llamen, "bebés" —Eren entró al cuarto, vestido con una bata blanca y sonriendo.

—¡Tu panza esta enorme! —señaló Ethan corriendo a verificar la autenticidad de aquel vientre. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

—¿Papá te hace cosas aun cuando estas así? —cuestionó el castaño que no era tímido

—..no es lo que creen

—¡Papá es malo! —chilló su hijo hundiendo la cara en la bata cerrada— debemos castigarlo, cuando llegamos nos mandó a la habitación porque no quería vernos.

—Cuando a Levi le llega su celo se siente muy susceptible —susurró Eren

—¡Ensuciemos la casa! —exclamó Ethan

—El que papá sea...algo quisquilloso con la limpieza no quiere decir que ustedes lo hagan enfadar —los regañó Eren.

Ethan, Rivaille y Damian se quedaron viendo el ceño fruncido del castaño y su mirada reprobatoria.

—Ensucien la casa, ensúcienla delante de papá —ordenó el niño pelinegro en voz baja. Los dos mellizos idénticos se escurrieron sigilosamente fuera del cuarto.

—¡Ethan! —regañó el castaño, a punto de darle un sermón eterno pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Levi.

—¡Eren!

El castaño asomó la cabeza todavía sujetando la capucha de la chaqueta de su hijo para que escapara.

El pelinegro trataba de controlar a Damian, que transformado en lobo despedazaba con los dientes la punta del sofá y Rivaille, para pesar de su pura conciencia, dejó caer un puñado de tierra a los pies de su padre.

Eren estuvo a punto de reír.

Ser padres no era fácil, mucho menos para Levi.

 **...**

Afuera de la calle, un auto conducía en reversa hasta estacionarse frente a la puerta de la casa.

Armin bajó los lentes de sol de su cara al escuchar el bullicio allí dentro.

—Parece que se divierten ahí dentro —les dijo a los tres niños rubios que descansaban en los asientos traseros.

—¿Esta es la casa de nuestro tío? —preguntó la niña de coletas rubias.

—Así es —le dijo el rubio.

Hace mucho tiempo que había escapado de Erwin con los tres niños, en esos días se consideraba un alma libre. Y aún lo era.

Por nada del mundo pensó en volver y mucho menos entregarle a sus hijos a ese rubio cejudo.

Lo amaba, en el fondo tenía uno fuertes sentimientos por Erwin pero desde que se enteró que ya lo habían olvidado decidió seguir el rumbo de su vida solo.

Casi solo, los niños no eran una molestia y los quería a los tres. Juntos viajaron por casi todo el mundo y ellos conocían a sus numerosos "padres", si así podían llamarlos, porque Armin se encargó de conseguir un nuevo amante en cada parada.

—¿Nuestra hermanita vivirá aquí? —uno de los niños, el más parecido a Erwin acarició las mantas de un pequeño bulto que descansaba sobre el regazo de Armin.

—Solo por un tiempo, volveremos por ella.

El pequeño Erwin, Armin le dio ese nombre, salió del coche dirigiéndose a la extraña casa de donde provenían ruidos de regaños y risas.

A él le hubiera gustado vivir ahí junto con su hermanita, viajara y conocer el mundo no era lo suyo. Pero se mantenía fiel a su "manada", y Armin les había prometido llevarlos al parque de Disneylandia a fin de año.

Dejó la cesta en la puerta junto con una carta y tocó el timbre de la entrada.

Cuando Levi abrió la puerta, todavía acosado por sus tres cachorros, el auto blanco de Armin ya se hallaba muy lejos del camino.

Ethan fue el primero en ver la cesta, dejó de morder la pierna de su padre y se acercó con cautela para olfatear el borde de las mantas blancas de encaje.

Eren vio como los cuatro retrocedían alejándose a buen recaudo de la cesta abandonada, sus hijos abandonaron la forma lobuna para escapar gritando hasta sus habitaciones.

Eren se animó a coger la carta.

.

 _"Querido Eren._

 _Conocí a un hombre extraño en Europa, luego de una noche lo abandone pero me dejo este regalito._

 _Esta es Historia ¿Su nombre es gracioso, cierto?_

 _se lo puse por la diosa Historia de la miología griega. Cuídala bien, es casi tan bonita como yo. Sigo siendo un narcisista. No le digas a Erwin que vine a la ciudad, pero si ese lobo tuyo quiere decírselo para entonces estaré fuera del país. Los niños están muy bien, no te preocupes. Volveré por ella. Solo quiero que se adapte a la vida, además de que no puedo tenerla con los niños ya que son lobos. "_

 _._

—Armin me dejó un bebé —dijo Eren agachándose para recoger la cesta.

—¿Y eso te parece normal?

—Viniendo de Armin, me parece normal —Eren destapó las mantas quedándose prendado de la cosita rubia de ojos carmesí y piel de porcelana que dormía en sus brazos— mírala...

—¡No la acerques! —Levi se alejó dos metros de su esposo.

—No seas así Levi —Eren acorraló al mayor poniendo a la bebé en sus brazos— solo se quedará un tiempo y es muy bonita.

—Es un vampiro

La sonrisa de Eren se relajó.

—Los vampiros —picó la frente del pelinegro— no existen. No la dejes caer, llamaré a los niños para que la conozcan.

—La tiraré a la calle, Eren —amenazó Levi

El castaño no le hizo caso, minutos más tarde volvió trayendo casi a rastras a los niños.

—Ella será parte de la familia hasta que Armin vuelva de su viaje —les informó— su padre está de acuerdo ¿Cierto Levi?

—No —el mayor mantenía a regañadientes a la "cosa" entre sus brazos.

—Hazlo por mí ¿Quieres? Por favor

—Pero Eren…

—Hazlo por mí —le suplicó el castaño.

Los niños se quedaron viendo a su padre, él no se atrevería a cometer la locura de dejar vivir a esa bebé con ellos. Estaban casi seguros.

Casi.

Aún no conocían lo terco y manipulador que podría llegar a ser Eren.

Seis meses despúes, Historia se convirtió en la consentida de la casa. Al igual que sus nuevas hermanas.

Realmente a Eren le gustaban los niños, y su camada se hizo mas numerosa conforme pasó el tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Los lobos y vampiros son enemigos naturales, Levi y los niños tardaron mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a Historia. Pero lo hicieron.  
**

 ***Armin es un loquillo, no me imagino con cuantos seres estuvo para crear a Historia XD cambie el final erumin porque no me gusto, este es mas genial.**


End file.
